The Amiable Stone
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Rated M for blood, character AUish, and character death. What happens when tides turn and roles are reversed? Cain alone can save her, but is she willing to believe?
1. Worse Fears

Cain stared out one of the bay windows of Finaqua in utter disbelief. He watched as the suns danced in the rays of light as they set, causing his blood to burn. The scene wasn't fair, how could the world be in mirth after this morning… after what happened to DG.

**(Earlier)**

DG and Azkadellia were up before the suns. Today marked one month since the witch's downfall and two weeks since the Longcoat defeat. Though the Queen was willing to give many a second chance if they surrendered themselves. That is, if they also passed a series of tests to assess their abilities. A nice way of saying 'if you're sane and retainable, you wouldn't be executed or spend years in imprisonment'.

It had been successful and very few were left in hiding. Allowing the people of the O.Z. to relish in the freedom that had been dearly missed. To aid that security, Azkadellia herself had taken the tests the Longcoats had and passed. Though with a few problems, but nothing lessons from Tutor wouldn't fix.

Today though, there would be no lessons, no tests, and no executions only a celebration. The two Princesses crept around the palace like little children, trying not to wake anyone. They hoped to go out to the Gazebo alone, no other family or friends. The time would be for them alone, for sisterly bonding that had been missed as well.

The two young ladies tried to suppress their mounting giggles as they neared the front entrance. Each opened one of the doors before running into the field. Engorged in a racing game as they tried to beat the other to the Gazebo. Their laughing filled the air as the wind gently blew across the field, making the bottom of their summer dresses float around the young ladies.

Azkadellia won, but not by much and smiled at her sister. The Gazebo was repainted and refitting for two new swings. DG kept calling them porch swings, which to everyone else were bench swings. DG would roll her eyes and mumble about it being the same thing.

The two sat on one of the swings, in silence as the suns slowly crept over the horizon. Bathing the world in lovely shades of pinks and oranges. DG rested her head on Azkadellia's shoulder and allowing AZ to rest her's on top of DG's.

Cain and Jeb had gone back to their old house where Cain had spent the last eight annuals. They were cleaning and salvaging anything they could. Hearing about the celebration, the two took a much-needed break to visit the Royal House of Gale.

As the men walked through the maze, they could hear the women laughing and left the maze seeing the Princesses in the Gazebo. The Cain men exchanged a quick glace before walking down the path to the Gazebo.

**(Present)**

That is how Cain found them as he sighed and leaned against the wall. He let more memories replay in his mind as the suns finally set, casting blue and purple hues across the land.

**(Earlier)**

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you know where me can find the Princesses?" Jeb asked, causing the two to jump. The Princesses turned to see who had intruded on their time, but annoyance was replaced by joy.

"If it isn't Jeb and Wyatt Cain, how nice you see you again." Azkadellia greeted, "What brings you here so early?"

"Yeah, the celebration doesn't start for hours." DG added as she and Az got up to hug their friends.

"Once things kick off, we'll be lucky to see anyone for more than five minutes." Jeb laughed, hugging the ladies back, "DG, are you in a dress?"

"Don't push it. I think it's nice." DG said, twirling around.

"Figured get here early, say our helloes and go from there." Cain added, with a smile. He tipped his hat, which the Princesses regarded as the most formal greeting from Wyatt Cain. It was hard enough on the man to adjust, so the Princesses took one step at a time with him.

**(Present)**

That was where everything had gone wrong. Cain's breath hitched as he tried to suppress his emotions. He heard his room door behind him open and close followed by footsteps, _two_ sets that echoed off the marble floor. Cain was about to send whoever it was away, wanting nothing more than his own company, but thought against it. _'It's Glitch and Jeb.'_

Cain turned slowly, figuring the guessed visitors would understand his wanting to be alone. When he finally turned, he was surprise to find his ears had lied to him. Glitch and Jeb were there, but also Azkadellia and Queen Lavender. Habit and courtesy kicked in and Cain immediately bow his head. Rising, he met the Queen's eyes before she looked over the rest of his body.

Her eyes suddenly filled remorse and Cain looked down at himself in curiosity. Horror didn't cover the shock he felt and quickly turned away from the group. Blood covered most of his shirt, DG's blood. Cain was about to rush out of the room when he felt something keeping him in place. Blinking a few times, Cain found himself being held by the Queen.

"Please do not worry. You did exactly what any true friend would have. But you have to take care of yourself as well." Queen Lavender pleaded, "Could you tell me what happened? After you've relaxed and cleaned up in the morning?"

Cain just nodded, unable to find his voice. Queen Lavender smiled and left with Glitch, arms interlinked. Azkadellia smiled to Cain as well, but the sadness could still be seen. She was holding out a tray for the man, which Cain took and set on a nearby table.

"Don't fret over anything. She just wants to know, but from your side." Az said, "She worries about everything."

"We'll all be there. To support you and make sure the Queen doesn't over step any bounds." Jeb added, "She's doing that to everyone."

"Believe me when I say that it's a parent thing." Cain smiled to the others, "I'll make sure I get you before I meet with the Queen."

"Thank you." Az gave Cain a quick hug before taking her leave as well.

"Those Gales…" Jeb laughed, "Always ones for hugs."

"I'm not complaining." Cain said, looking to his son, "I think I go take a shower before I eat."

"Alright, I will either be waiting for you or asleep." Jeb answered, walking over to one of the beds.

Cain nodded before entering the guest chamber bathroom. He discarded his clothing into heap on the floor, intending to burn them later. The shower didn't take long to warm up and Cain allowed the water to run rampant over his skin. The last bit of the morning came to him as he tried to think of what to say to The Queen.

**(Earlier)**

The wind had picked up and nearly knocked everyone over. Jeb and Cain reached to steady the Princesses when Cain's fedora flew off his head. Cain would have ignored it; maybe gotten a new on, but easy was never on his side.

"Your hat!" DG yelled, running after the fedora.

"DG leave it. It's just a hat." Cain called after her.

"Well meet you back at the Palace, dad." Jeb called, holding onto Azkadellia as another gust picked up.

"Alright, we'll be right behind you." Cain sighed and ran after the younger Princess, "DG come on."

DG was now down by the water's edge, holding the runaway fabric in her hand, "I got it. You can thank me later." DG laughed.

Cain was almost to her, pretending to be mad. DG was still laughing, but a gunshot quickly silenced the area. Cain immediate took out his gun and looked around for the shooter. DG was just standing there in disbelief as another gunshot sounded.

"DG, get down!" Cain called, pushing her to the ground and covering her. A noise behind him caused Cain to get up and look, watching as one of the witch's henchmen rolled lifeless down the nearby hill. When he stopped, Cain noticed the gun and a bullet hold in his head.

"DG, you alright?" Cain asked, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body. When she didn't respond, Cain turned back to her, "DG? DG, no!"

DG had turned to lay on her back and dark crimson was slowly pooling the middle of her chest, staining her light blue and green dress. Cain immediate dropped his gun and fell to DG side, "DG, answer me."

"Cain, what happened?" DG asked, gasping for air.

Cain carefully picked her up bridal style and made a dash for the palace, "A straggler." He answered shortly. He barely took a few steps before he felt something run down his arm and soak his shirt. Setting DG down, Cain inspected the liquid to see more blood. _God no!_ Cain looked at DG again, watching as more crimson stained the back of DG's dress. The bullet had gone right through her.

"Cain, I'm sorry." DG coughed, blood slowly dripping out the side of her mouth.

Cain was in shock, watching as DG's lips turned a dark shade of purple, "Sorry for what?"

"Your hat, the blood and bullet hole…" DG breathed, slowly closing her eyes.

"DG! You have to stay awake!" Cain shook her before picking her back up.

"Dad? What was that… oh no!" Jeb had heard the gunshot and came back to check on his father.

"Get help _now_!" Cain hollered, "DG open your eyes. Please open them…" Relief flooded Cain's system as she complied, slowly opening her ice blue eyes to him, "Try and keep them open for me…"

DG just nodded though she didn't know how long she could. She felt terrible weak and relaxed against her friend, "I'm trying."

"I know…" Cain nodded, nearly reaching the palace, "I… DG open your eyes. Please DG, open them." Cain shook the woman in his arms, but she was losing the battle, "DG!"

* * *

Little different take I know. Please Review and tell me what you think. This will probably be the only chapter with so many jumps, I promise.


	2. The Night Wages On

He had forgotten how long his father had been in the shower and he had tried to rollover in his bed, but his stomach rumbled in protest. He knew their food was getting cold and rolled back off his bed, heading to the bathroom. Jeb listened and could still hear water running but knocked anyway before entering.

"Father? Are you doing alright?" Jeb asked, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, just about done." Came the faint reply, "I'm guessing I have been in here a little too long, huh?"

"Long enough. Also, the food's getting cold and I would like to shower before I sleep tonight." Jeb shrugged, "Don't punish yourself."

"Okay, okay… I'll be out shortly." Cain sighed, "It's a sad day when my kid needs to watch over me." Cain laughed.

Jeb smiled, glad that his father was feeling better and closed the door. He heard the water turn off soon afterwards so he concentrated on the tray of food. Jeb laughed at the site of soup and wine, what a combination. Grabbing the pot of soup, Jeb sat it on the wood-burning stove and lit a fire.

Cain finally came out of the bathroom, wearing just a pair of lounge pants and made it was to the table. As Jeb was lighting the fire, Cain poured the wine into the two glasses and handed one to Jeb. They raised the glasses before empting them and poured themselves more. Cain walked over to the stove to warm himself, but the smell of the soup was more inviting.

"Smells good, which of the cooks made it?" Cain asked.

"Probably Kasim, he's the best and knows the mood of the castle." Jeb replied, bringing over a ladle and the smaller bowls.

"And that means what, Jeb?" Cain asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That Kasim knows what kind of meal to make. Like he made soups instead of some grand meated dinner." Jeb replied, filling his bowl. Cain just nodded before filling his own bowl.

The two sat at the dinning table and ate in silence, each lost in thought. Demons plagued their minds as each thought about the last few hours. Though Cain's mind was still on his situation with the Queen, Jeb's mind was on his past few hours as his father was in the room.

Cain had brought DG into the palace, yelling that she had quit breathing. Healer swarmed over the two, taking the younger Princess from Cain. Jeb had to retrain his father from following the healers. No one, not even the family, had been allowed into the medial room where the Healers had DG.

Jeb had been running around between the Royal family and watching his father. The Queen had wanted no one to bother Cain, besides Jeb or herself. When the Healers needed more supplies, Jeb or Azkadellia would be asked to go retrieve the items. What surprised Jeb the most was when the Healers asked Azkadellia to get a change of clothing for DG.

She had rushed off to get some sleepwear, but the evidence was there, DG was somewhat stable. The Healers had even let Lavender and Azkadellia see DG once she returned, but Jeb refused. Wanting to get his father and the Healers would welcome them whenever they were ready.

Jeb stirred his food, slowly losing his appetite, "When are you going to see her?" Jeb finally asked.

"See who?" Cain asked, looking at his son, "Do you mean DG?"

"Yeah… the Healers have her stable, though tonight will be a long one for them. The family has seen her already and we can go anytime…." Jeb replied, meeting his father's gaze.

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" Cain demanded, letting his spoon drop.

"That is my fault. The Queen left it up to me when to tell you." Jeb squirmed in his seat, before taking a bite.

"So… what? Why did you wait?"

"Depending how you were doing, I might have not told you until tomorrow morning." Jeb admitted.

"I appreciate you telling me _now_. Have you seen DG?" Cain asked, going back to his food.

"No, I wanted to go with you." Jeb stated, "When ever you're ready."

"I think I might sleep easier if I knew how she was doing." Cain admitted, "How's after we eat?"

"That is fine by me, father. Hurry so we can." Jeb joked, finishing his bowl.

Cain smile at his son, watching Jeb slurp down what was left in his bowl. Cain took his time, wanting to eat more than wear it. Jeb decided to clean up the plates and utensils as his father finished. When Cain finally put his bowl with the other dirty dishes, he finally realized how nervous he was.

Jeb waited patiently, not wanting to rush his father. He wasn't too sure himself that he was all prepared to see DG. Hearing the gunshots, Jeb raced Azkadellia inside the palace before racing back to his father. He had met his father on the path, seeing DG in his arms.

Whoever had shot DG had a good target on her. The bullet had nearly missed her spine and went through her, just under her ribs. Jeb had only seen the pool on her chest and the blood seeping down his father's arms. He had raced back to the palace, yelling for help.

Over half the day had gone by before any good news came from the Healers. Jeb guessed hours passed since he was told and he couldn't grasp the facts. Nearly fourteen or fifteen hours had passed since DG was shot.

"I think we're as ready as we're going to be, Jeb." Cain stated, freeing Jeb from his thoughts, "Where is DG?"

"Down in the Healer's Ward. Like I said, we have to be quiet, but they welcomed us anytime." Jeb said, leading his father out of the guest room.

"I don't think we're going to be there long anyways. Today's been taxing everyone." Cain commented, following Jeb down the hall.

"You have no idea." Jeb laughed, but that quickly died. The rest of the walk stayed in silence and Jeb swore his father had even quit breathing. They approached the door to the Healer's Ward and Jeb turned to Cain. A quick nod and Jeb was knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly, revealing a relieved Raw. The Viewer smiled upon seeing his friends and ushered them inside, "'Bout time."

"We decided to freshen up and eat before we came." Jeb laughed, "But how's everything?"

"Raw's fine, but tired. DG doing better, come and see." Raw lead them to the only occupied bed. Jeb and Cain followed closely behind their friend, though Cain's eyes were glued to the all to interesting floor.

They stopped at her bedside, but Cain couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes. He still saw DG lying in his arms, bleeding to death. He felt Jeb rubbed his back reassuringly and just nodded in reply.

"I thought you said you'd sleep better if you saw DG?" Jeb asked.

"I did, so?" Cain shrugged, "I still will sleep easier."

"It's kind of hard to see her when you're staring at the floor." Jeb countered.

Cain looked up at his son then to Raw and shrugged. He wasn't sure how to react, but hell should freeze over before Wyatt Cain admitted that he was scared. Unfortunately, that was exactly was he was, scared and it was showing.

"Dad, just look at her will you?" Jeb pleaded.

"Raw knows Cain worried, but listen to son." Raw added, smiling to Jeb.

Cain relented and finally looked to the sleeping DG. To his surprise, DG looked… pale. Like she had when he brought her in. Her lips still had that purple hue, but something was different. Leaning closer, Cain realized that DG was breathing. Grabbing one of her hands, he felt how warm she felt.

"It's a start. The Healers have her stable, but it's still a long night to go." Jeb said, going to the other side of the bed.

"DG strong. DG get better." Raw smiled, "Just need help from friends."

"Well, she's got all the strength she needs." Jeb laughed in return.

"She won't get any rest if you wake her up, son." Cain added, "Come on, we all need to rest."

Raw lead them out of the Healer's Ward, giving them a good night before closing the door. The two men walked back up to the guest room and were asleep soon after.

While Jeb slept soundly, Cain was being plagued by nightmares. Images of Adora's death replayed over and over until slowly Adora turned into DG. Cain held the Adora/DG body on his lap, nearly crying at the site. The body turned sharply up at Cain, both pair of eyes facing him down.

_How could you do this to me Wyatt? I thought you loved me, I thought I meant something to you._ The voice of Adora blamed.

_How could you let this happen? I thought we were friends, I thought you cared for me. Who's next, Cain? Glitch, Raw, Azkadellia, Jeb?_ The DG voice added.

Cain shook his head at the accusations, trying to tell himself that is wasn't true. That the form in front of him was neither Adora or DG, but the two voices slowly merged into one.

_Maybe you need to go back into that Tin Suit a few more annuals. Than you can really have the value of life! _The form shoved at Cain, sending the man flying back into the old Tin Suit that sat in front of his old cabin home.

Cain bolted violently awake, keeping himself from screaming out. Looking around, he was happy to see that he hadn't woken Jeb up and rose from his bed. Walking to the bay windows once again, Wyatt Cain leaned against the window frame. He body felt like it was on fire and the cool summer breeze was a welcoming delight.

Resting his eyes, Cain drifted off to sleep. He was still leaning against the window when Jeb woke a few hours later. Jeb would have laughed if the emotions of Finaqua weren't so dire.

"Father? Wake up or go sleep in your bed…" Jeb stated, shaking Cain's shoulder.


	3. Dawn to an Old Cain

Cain woke up hours later in disorientation. He remembered having a dream and standing by the window, so how did he get into his bed? It took a moment to register that Jeb has 'escorted' his father bad to bed. Cain breathed deeply a few times to calm his racing heart.

Speaking of Jeb, where was his son? Looking out the window, Cain guessed it was only early morning. The suns were barely breaking the horizon, casting an orange hue across the land. He stretched before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom.

A warm, maybe hot shower would do Cain some good… he hoped. The dream was still haunting him, but the evidence was clear. He cared for both women and both had been hurt. Fortunately, DG was at least improving… for the time being.

Cain let the memories of yesterday and the dream wash down the drain with the water. He would need a clear head for today for he planned of finding the body and answers. Cain mainly needed to know if the shooter was alone or not and possible some motive. Though that could be a number of outcomes…

The last thing he needed was to worry about DG. Even as wrong as that statement was, Cain didn't want to be distracted by his emotions. Throughout his shower, Cain slow grew colder, meaner, and almost emotionless. Nearly the way he was before DG.

After his shower, Cain dried and dressed quickly and nearly missed Jeb. That is, he would have never acknowledged Jeb if his son hadn't called out, "Father? Come and eat, I've got breakfast." Jeb called just as Cain was about to leave, "You should have something."

Cain thought for a moment, but part of his supposed frozen heart melted for his son. Jeb wasn't helpless and therefore, gave Cain no reason to fear for his safety, "Sure, thanks son."

"Where are you off in such a hurry?" Jeb asked once his father sat down. Cain stayed quiet as he grabbed himself a bowl. Jeb seemed to accept his father's silence as they ate, not wanting to push anything.

"I'm going to investigate the body," Cain finally stated.

"It's still out there." Jeb nodded, "Want me to go with you?"

"If you want, but you have to do one thing." Cain replied, staring at his son, "If you plan on doing this, you cannot think of DG or anyone here as friends. Think of this incident as another event of the war against the witch."

"How the hell can you say that?" Jeb asked, nearly spilling his food.

"Think of this Jeb. If you believe that you are after DG's attacker, if you go _hunting_ for those responsible, you will screw up." Cain said, not wavering, "You'll make mistakes that can be costly. That can tip your hand especially since we are in the dark here."

"But you really are worried?" Jeb asked hesitantly, "You care about DG?"

"Yes and I want that man back alive so I can rip his head off." Cain replied, taking a few bites of food, "I'm leaving after breakfast."

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one." Jeb said as he and Cain engulf the rest of their food. Jeb had left for the kitchen, taking the tray of food as Cain went to speak to the Queen. She had a right to know, being her daughter and Kingdom. Unfortunately, Queen Lavender was still sleeping, but the guards informed Cain that Ahamo was awake.

"He is down getting breakfast, sir." The guard whispered.

Cain just nodded his thanks, tipping his hat and made his way to the first floor. As he entered the kitchen, Jeb was already talking with Ahamo, though Jeb was doing the talking. Cain walked up to the two men and stood next to his son.

"Alight, you may check the grounds." Ahamo said once Jeb was finished, "Any place beyond the palace grounds, you must come to get me. I plan on knowing what is going on." He added, grabbing a tray and leaving.

The Cain men bowed their heads in acknowledgement as Ahamo left and looked to one another. Taking their leave, Cain led his son down the path, passing the gazebo and to the far side of the palace grounds.

The smell of something rotting told them they were close. Jeb kept glancing to his father, amazed by how stoned-faced he stayed. Was his father really going to sacrifice his friendships to keep them all safe?

Sure, he understood the idea of not letting his emotions blind him, but Jeb also knew that emotions might be the thing that saved a person. Cain had no idea the problems he was digging for himself. Well, if that was the case then Jeb would.

"Here he is…" Cain said, pulling Jeb from his thoughts.

Jeb slowly walked next to his father and looked at the dead man sprawled in the weeds, "Looks like one of the witch's henchmen." Jeb noted, seeing the bald-man with the metallic and black suit.

"Meaning Longcoats." Cain said, nudging the man over, "Shot himself right in the head."

Jeb was going to respond to his father, but a sound behind them caught their attention, "You need to get your butts back to the palace." Glitch said, running up to them, "It's DG."

"What happened?" Jeb asked, looking from his father to Glitch.

"I'm not sure, just told by Azkadellia to get you two." Glitch replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go." Cain said as he took off towards the palace. Jeb and Glitch followed shortly behind. As they closed in, Azkadellia could be seen in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Cain asked as they all stood in front of her.

"If only I could tell you. Raw just asked for all of us." Az replied, leading the man back into the palace, "I heard you went to see the shooter?"

"Yeah, looked liked one of the Witch's henchmen. The bald ones…" Jeb answered, "Though we didn't get beyond that."

"Well, my father plans on going out later. I'm guessing you both will be with him." Azkadellia nodded, walking up the door to the Healer Wing. She knocked a few times and stepped back, waiting for someone.

Within moments, Queen Lavender and Ahamo walked out and looked to the group. The Queen had tears in her eyes and barely said anything before walking away. Ahamo nodded to them and whispered for Cain and Jeb to meet him by the gazebo afterwards.

A dreaded feeling in their stomachs made the group rush into the Wing, but stopped by Raw. Putting a finger to his lips, me made sure to keep them quiet as he led them back to DG's bed.

"You know, I swear mother overreacts." DG said as they walked to her bed. She was smiling to each of them, sitting up against the headboard, "Please tell me you agree Az."

"Trust me, Deeg. You have yet to see her full wrath." Az laughed, coming over to hug her sister before sitting on the bed, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey guys." DG replied, nodded to the men, "What, do I have cooties or something?"

"No, just surprised, Doll." Glitch said as he hugged her.

Jeb followed suit, hugging DG and rubbing her back, "Dad's acting up again." He warned, smiling at her.

DG just nodded and looked to Cain, pretending Jeb hadn't told that Cain was acting like a Tin Man again, "Thank you all. Though I am about ready to go back to my own room."

"That _will_ cause mom to really overreact." Az laughed.

"But it would uplift the palace." Glitch countered.

"Come on Jeb. Ahamo needed to talk to us." Cain said, "Princess." He tipped his fedora and walked out, not waiting for Jeb.

"Nice to see you're better DG." Jeb said, "We'll talk later."

Jeb rushed out, leaving Azkadellia, Glitch, Raw and DG. Where as DG wasn't surprised by Cain's actions, the others were.

"The hell is up in his ass?" Glitch said, staring at the shutting door, "He hasn't acted like that since the little adventure."

"Think about it Glitch. Raw told me what happened and then see if the way Cain's acting is bad."

"It may not be, little sister, but he doesn't have to act like that." Az replied, "He didn't even say anything to you."

"I give him a few days before I'll do something." DG promised, "Now, how about helping me up to my room?"

"Raw, is that okay?" Glitch asked, looking to his friend.

"DG get better, help if in own room…" Raw shrugged, moving to help DG stand, "Just careful."

"Trust me, I'll try." DG smiled, carefully standing on unsteady legs.

"Come on, DG. You won't make it." Glitch said, coming up behind her. Without a word, he picked DG up bridal style and carried her out. Az and Raw helped by moving objects and opening the doors, all the while laughing at the site.

DG was enjoying herself as well, seeing how Glitch was pretending to act like Cain. Though Cain would never look close to Clint Eastwood as Glitch was now, which made DG laugh harder.

As the group ascended the stairs, DG's eyes locked with Wyatt Cain's. Though Cain saw a recovering Princess that he would need to protect, DG understood what Jeb was talking about. Even the way Cain looked at her, it was if he was looking _through_ her.

Well then, whenever they got back, she would make sure she talked to the man and got a few things straight… again. Cain couldn't help, but slip into cold Tin Man mode and DG tried her best to help him.

Smiling broader, she watched as Ahamo, Cain and Jeb left the palace without so much as a good-bye. DG suddenly felt a pit inside of her, as if everyone was hiding something.

"You okay, DG? You just suddenly blanked out." Glitch said, placing her on the floor, "You're at your room at least."

"Thanks Glitch. Sorry, just thinking." She assured the others, "Az, can I talk to you?"

"Oh no, girl talk. Run Raw run! Let us run to get… lunch." Glitch acted dramatically, pretending to run. Raw could only laugh, following Glitch down the hall.

Azkadellia and DG entered her room and immediately the mood changed, "What wrong DG?" Az asked, sitting on the little couch.

DG followed and sat next to her sister, "I don't know, you tell me. I got shot yesterday and now everyone is acting, overreacting weird."

"You scared the hell out of us. The others are just worried because there may be more shooters out there." Az replied, stroking her sister's hair, "I think you were right to give them a few days."


	4. To Die Again

She lay on her bedroom floor. Tears still falling and staining her face and the tiles under her. The aftermath of DG's fury lay about in forms of broken vases, glass and wood. Now that fury slowly died, fading to agony. In a matter of a day, DG had nearly lost her life and survived to lose her friends.

Though her cries had silenced long ago, her tears refused to stop and now she was shaking with exhaustion. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything and kept wandering from one thing to another. She did hear as someone came into her room and gasp. DG listened as whoever brushed debris aside before feeling a hand on her neck, "DG?"

_Glitch_… DG didn't stir or acknowledge him; she just wanted to be left alone. At least until she could sort all this out, figure her heart out. He called out to her again, but she stood this time and kept her back to him.

"Please Glitch, just leave." DG said, her voice barely a whisper, "I don't know, but I just want to be alone."

"You know I can't do that." Glitch stated, standing closer, "Let's go to Az's room…"

"NO!" DG screamed, turning to him, "Just leave me alone!" She tried to push the man out of her room. No avail as Glitch easily stood against the exhausted Princess. He just let her shove and pound against him, staring at his friend.

"We knew this would happen, that there would be resistance." Glitch said once DG stopped her rampage against his body, "You know both Jeb and Wyatt, so you know how strong they are."

DG finally looked up into Glitch's eyes, "I know, but the others… even if… God Glitch this isn't what I wanted."

"What do you mean?" He asked, "Tell me after we get to Az's room. I'm not letting you stay here until we get this cleaned up."

DG numbly followed Glitch out of her room, both careful not to step on anything broken or sharp. He held on to her hand and he lead the way down the hall to Azkadellia's room.

The knock on the door woke Az up from her small nap, "Come in?" She called, sitting up in her bed.

Glitch opened the door and slowly pushed it open, meeting Azkadellia's eyes in the process. He watched as the elder sister went from sitting in her bed to at her sister's side within seconds. Complete shock was evident and Az looked to Glitch for answers.

"She's taking the ambush hard. I would suggest not having any art pieces in her room. For a long time…" Glitch said, maneuvering DG into her sister's room, "I'll show you later."

"Okay…" Azkadellia just shook her head before taking DG from Glitch, "Go lay in my bed, little one."

"I'd rather have the couch." DG answered, pulling herself free. She collapsed on Azkadellia's nice silk couch, but didn't close her eyes.

Azkadellia looked back to Glitch again, terror and confusion swirling in her eyes, "What is going on?"

Glitch looked from DG to Azkadellia a few times before sighing, "Come on." Glitch nodded towards the door, "Come and see this."

Azkadellia nodded and followed Glitch from her room, but stopped after closing her doors, "Guards? Axel, Zahne?" Azkadellia called. Two men came from an adjoining hall and bowed to the elder Princess, "Stay at this door and let no one, but myself enter first. No need to be at full attention."

The guards bowed again and took their positions next to the door, leaning against the wall as Glitch and Azkadellia walked down to DG's room. Glitch gave her the 'I warned you glance' before opening the door and hearing her take in a sharp gasp.

"She did all this? Destroyed all this because she feels at blame?" Az asked, careful not to tread to far, "Let's get this cleaned up and soon." She stated, leaving the room quickly.

Glitch nodded and left to find some help as Azkadellia went back to her room. The two guards were still there, but were looking at the door, chilling Azkadellia to the bone.

"What is going on, now?" She whispered to one of the guards, "It is DG?"

"We can hear her crying, but we just didn't want to barge in so we're keeping quiet… in case…" Axel whispered back.

Azkadellia nodded and slowly entered her room, "Thank you and just keep an eye and ear out incase." Azkadellia nodded, dismissing them.

Azkadellia watched the men leave and shut the door when they were out of site. She turned to the couch, her heart shattering at the sight of her younger sister. DG was tossing in her sleep, plagued by nightmares as tears streamed down her face. Azkadellia could hear DG cry out for friends, mainly Wyatt and Jeb.

All of them: Glitch with his brain back, Raw now a more confident Viewer, Azkadellia and DG closer sister, and Cain and Jeb reconnecting; were the best of friends to one another. DG had made sure of that, always planning outings or some event. Azkadellia had to smile at the memories, realizing that the friends may never be the same.

She made her way over to the couch, trying to stay quiet. She lifted her head so that the younger sister has her head resting on the lap of the elder one. Azkadellia gently held onto DG's hand while she stroked DG's hair with the other. DG seemed to visible relax, but Az knew better. Settling herself, Azkadellia drifted off to an uneasy sleep herself.

Azkadellia woke hours later, feeling a cold breeze blanket her body. Blinking away the sleep that still clung to her eyes, Az looked out the bay window. The window was opened, causing the blinds to dance in the moonlight. Figuring that it couldn't be much past midnight, she wondered why she had woken up.

_Wait… the window…_ Az realized two things, one: the window, all the windows had been closed and locked and two, DG wasn't on the couch. She glanced at her bed and seeing it untouched, immediately raced to the open window.

_She couldn't, she wouldn't…_ Azkadellia peered out the window, fear lacing her being, _she did. DG ran…_

Azkadellia could see down the side of the castle, where DG must of climbed down. She even saw where her sister landed, seeing the crushed grass and flowerbed below, "Please let DG be okay." Azkadellia prayed as she leaned back into her room and closed the window. Turning, she saw a piece of paper coming to rest near the couch.

The fear was slowly being replaced with desolation each step she took. Az knew what the paper held, DG's apology and reason why she left. Though that would never lessen the pain, why couldn't her sister stay? Why, when DG spent so much time trying to bring them all together, would she run at the first sign of a crack?

Picking up the paper, Azkadellia folded it back the way DG had it. No, she wouldn't read it until they all could. Raw, Glitch, Jeb, Wyatt and herself, not before. Azkadellia wouldn't keep a secret from them.

"Princess Azkadellia? What are you doing up?" A voice came from the door, causing the elder princess to jump.

"Jeb Cain, I should be asking you the same thing." Azkadellia turned to him, a hand over her heart.

"Glitch is in DG's room sleeping with a pile of broken pieces on the floor. With DG not in her room, I'd figured she was here." Jeb said, walking into the room, "But she's not." He noted, looking around.

Azkadellia didn't answer, refusing to look at the young Cain. She could hear him began to take shaky breaths before rushing passed her, reopening the window, "DG!"

Out in the woods, DG was making her way from the palace. Though she wasn't making that much progress with a bad ankle. She had to drop the last eight or so feet to the ground, scraping her leg and twisting her ankle on the landing.

DG was racing as fast as her legs would from the aftermath of the ambush. No one had been able to come out and 'clean up the mess'. Bodies littered the ground as blood stained the dirt, giving the air a sickening coppery smell. One bad enough that she almost lost what dinner she had earlier, but managed.

"_DG!_"

It was Jeb calling for her, making her stop in her tracks. Jeb was not only awake, but in Az's room. Now she had to hurry, knowing Jeb wouldn't take much past morning to come and look for her.

Nothing would be the same, not for her in any case. Too many of her friends were dying for her. Including her best friend, Wyatt Cain. DG remembered the reports just after lunch earlier that day. Tears slipping down her cheeks at the memory.

"_I'm sorry to bring this terrible news, but Ahamo's group was ambushed. Whoever shot DG was not alone and they were in the process of cutting down the Hedge Maze. As the group neared the maze, the Longcoat opposition destroyed the last of the hedges and the two engaged in a shootout. Though, with reinforcements, we managed to kill the enemy, but not without taking heavy losses._

_Nearly everyone as been either grazed or shot, but those that were on the frontline took the worse. Suffering the heaviest barrages; Ahamo, Marcus Temple, Jeb and Wyatt Cain, but Marcus was the only one to be killed instantly. The Longcoats and our forces took cover…_"

That was when DG started to blank out, hearing only bits and pieces until the guard finished.

"…_and unfortunately, even though we were winning, our men started to fall from loss of blood. One of them was Wyatt Cain. His son, Jeb left t to bring him back to palace. Ahamo luckily wasn't as bad, only being shot in the arm once and was able to keep orders going. I have no further knowledge of the Cains or others that were wounded…_"

Soon, another guard came in with news of the wounded. DG looked around for a place to bolt, but her sister held her hand. The two exchanged a mournful look before the Queen allowed the man to speak.

"_My Queen, out of the twenty men, seven died on the field and five more have died due to their wounds. Ahamo has already been discharged and is making his rounds to check the others. Jeb Cain is recovering slowly, but is still considered critical. Wyatt Cain is the worst of the survivors now and the Healers are not sure he will make it through the night. We are…_"

DG fell to the ground, crying out at the memories. Her heart and soul were official torn. Though she had resolved to do this already, something seemed clearer now. As if something snapped in and out of place, changing her forever.

_If the Longcoats want a fight, I will give them one for the ages…_ DG swore, getting back up, ignoring the pain in her leg as she left her Princess past for good.


	5. Waking to Fear

Cain groaned at the sunlight hitting his face, causing him to wake sooner than he wanted. He wanted to shield his eyes, but his arms weren't working right as they felt more like dead weight. As if someone was reading his mind, a shade was drawn, shutting out the suns' light and a cool hand was resting on his forehead.

"Cain?" Came a distant voice, "Wyatt you with us?"

"Come on dad." There was Jeb in as just as distant way, "We heard and saw you. Just open your eyes, please?"

_The hell?_ Cain thought, _why does Jeb sound so… frightened?_

That alone cause Cain to open his eyes, but he still did it slowly. Even with the shades drawn, the light was still pretty bright. He had to turn his head to the side, just to keep his eyes open. When the world came into focus, his son's face was the first thing he saw.

"Hey Jeb." He said, trying at a half smile, "So you were blackmailing me?"

"No dad." Jeb laughed, but Cain still caught the hint of sadness in his son's voice, "Wanted you to be awake… finally."

"Finally?" Cain asked, slowly turning to look around the room. Azkadellia, Glitch and Raw were there, though not as close, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Mister Cain, you've been unconscious for a long time. We were beginning to think you would never wake up." Az said, with the same tone as Jeb.

"Yeah, Tin Man. You started to worry us." Glitch added, walking next to the bed. Glitch just smiled at Cain, glad that his friend was awake.

"Just how long have I been out for you to worry so much?" Cain finally asked, sick of the suffocating silence, "And where is DG? I would figured she would be here with the… What is going on?" Cain asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Dad, you need to lie down. You're still recovering from the ambush. Though the healers cleaned you up and got rid of your wounds, you're still weak. You lost a lot of blood and haven't died." Jeb said, pushing his father back down.

"How many _have_ died, son?" Cain asked, letting Jeb readjust his pillow. At least he wasn't completely lying down.

"Only six of you survived. Seven were dead on the field and seven more died of their injuries. The last two, besides you, have died…" Glitch answered, "Twelve were dead before nightfall."

"No wonder you all freaked. What's the verdict Raw?" Cain asked, wanting his hairy friend's opinion, "Do I have a shot?"

"Cain stronger now. Rest helped, but still weak for a while. Raw say…" The Viewer tossed his head from side to side, "Two days?"

"Two days until I can leave or just two days of ample more rest?" Cain ventured, wanting to know.

"Maybe you should rethink that afterwards." Glitch whispered.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. What aren't you telling me? What, being nearly dead wasn't bad enough?" Cain asked, ready to bolt from his bed again.

"Raw, why don't you and Glitch go get some lunch for all of us?" Azkadellia said, replacing Glitch at the side of Cain's bed.

"Good idea." Glitch said as he and Raw nearly raced from the room.

Cain sat as patiently as he could, watching Az and Jeb exchange glances a few times. Jeb looked to his father finally, but Cain wasn't prepared. Tears… tears were falling down his son's face.

"DG isn't here. She ran away and we can't find her trail, father." Jeb finally answered, "She thought you were as good as dead and left."

"Did she…" Cain suddenly lost his voice, "Did she leave a reason?"

Azkadellia sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Cain, "She left that, but no one could bring themselves to read it. We wanted to wait if you, until you recovered." Azkadellia caught herself.

"We should wait for Glitch and Raw and after lunch." Cain said, taking the note and laying it on the bedspread.

The air grew heavy again as the three waited for the others. Jeb and Azkadellia kept looking from one another, Cain, and the paper. Cain though, couldn't take his eyes off the paper as questions rained through his mind. Why would she take off and what good would it do? He vowed to find his lost friend the moment he could.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long before the others were back with a few trays of soup. The heavy feeling didn't go away and the room was practically silent. Well, silent enough past Glitch's slurping his soup. No one minded, knowing the misfiring advisor was trying to lighten the mood.

Once everyone was done and the trays set aside, the real earsplitting silence began. Everyone found seats either on Cain's bed or on stool nearby, waiting patiently for Cain to read DG's letter. He was holding the offending note in his hands, berating himself. How could he be so scared of a letter, but the answer was simple. _DG wrote the letter_.

"I don't think it's going to read itself Cain." Glitch finally prodded, "I am really anxious to know what she wrote…"

"I know Glitch, I know." Cain said, sighing as he finally opened the note. He read it out loud, not bothering to glance over it first.

_My dearest friends and family,_

_I know you are all upset, angry or confused by my actions. In my defense, I need time. Time away from the Princess life, though I don't know if I will ever return to that life._

_I am no Princess, I'm not even a heroine. I was just trying to save my family and I did. Then we all, including most of the O.Z. were trying to rebuild and make a new era. The Queen, my mother, even gave many of the Longcoats second chances!_

_Then they came after us! First me then the ambush, I can't take it! Who's next? Azkadellia, Glitch, a raid on the entire palace? I won't let that happen, I can't. So I am leaving and will _not_ return until this matter is dealt with. One way or another…_

_I am truly sorry to let this happen and I promise to right this for the sake of all of the O.Z. Please don't be mad or do anything that will cause harm to you._

_If I know of other plans, I will contact someone in the palace any way I can. Trust me in what I am doing and I need you all to promise me something._

_Forget all that you knew about me, what little there was. I know that when I return, I will not be the same…_

"Take care, DG." Cain finished, astonished at his own emotionless voice, "And she thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes and like I said, we lost her trail." Jeb replied.

"Then we'll just have to find it, find her trail. How hard will that be when she left maybe a day ago?" Cain shrugged, trying to think of where DG could have gone. Then he realized the stares at him, looking to each face and stopped at his son's, "What now?"

"Hey guys, why not take Az here for a walk. I think it's time for a father-son talk." Jeb said, leaving no room for an argument.

Cain watched as Azkadellia, Glitch and Raw all nodded and headed out of the Healer's Wing. Talking of heading to the Gazebo where the Queen and Ahamo were.

Cain turned his attention back to his son, his full attention. Jeb squirmed under the glare and mustard up the courage as well as an explanation for his father. Jeb was worried that this would affect his father in more ways then one. Sighing a few times, Jeb finally looked up at his father.

"Father, how long ago do you think the ambushed happened?" Jeb tentatively asked.

"I'm guessing no more than a few days ago. Is that when DG left?" Cain shrugged, not know where his son was going with this.

"Yes and no…" Jeb answered and then carefully explained the truth, "It's true, the night of the ambush, DG ran. The ambush happened nearly a week ago, father. DG's trails went missing three days ago…"

That hit hard and Cain felt his insides melt. DG would believe he was dead now, not knowing for a week that he had been recovering. She was out in the wilderness completely alone now and had been for three days.

"Where does her trail end, son?" Cain asked, sitting up to face his son.

"It looks like she was headed for the Tower, where the witch ruled. We haven't checked it out yet, not having a strong enough crew." Jeb replied, "It's where we knew the last of the Longcoats were regrouping."

That did it; Cain was now in utter shock. Slumping forward, Cain fell unconscious with the weight of the news. Luckily, Jeb was prepared for this and caught his father.

Jeb leaned his father back, easing the man into the bed and covering him up to his chest before leaving himself. He notified the healers of the situation and intending on coming back around dinner.

The small group of friends having the week to help one another could now focus on Wyatt Cain. Jeb made his way outside as well and to the Gazebo where he could make out the siloutes of the others.

"Well, how'd the Tin Man take it?" Glitch asked once Jeb neared them.

"Passed out cold. I'll go talk to him around dinner." Jeb replied, nearing tears.

"We will all go and talk with him." Azkadellia stated, "He needs all of us."

"Then, we go help DG?" Raw asked, looking to each of the others.

"Yes Raw, then we go find and help DG." Az replied.


	6. A Time for Love

AN: Another chapter done, sorry it was so long of a wait. This Chapter is more of family togetherness... (hears faint aws...). The Next chapter will be better, I hope and promise

* * *

When dinner came, as promised Jeb was waiting at his father's side. He had brought up more soup, as he didn't trust his father's strength just yet. Jeb relaxed in a nearby chair, waiting for Wyatt to wake up. Luckily, with the aroma of the soup, he didn't wait long before his father stirred.

"Where do we think she is?" Cain asked, slowly opening his eyes and looking to his son.

Jeb ignored the question and instead, adjusted the pillows and bedspread until his father was able to sit up comfortably. He placed the tray in front of his father before grabbing his own bowl.

Cain took the silence in stride. He could feel out tense the air was between himself and his son and stirred his soup. He really didn't have much of an appetite, but took a few sips for good measure.

"Promise me you won't go off and do something stupid." Jeb stated, putting his spoon down, "At least now without me?"

"I promise nothing." Cain said, settling back into the pillows, "I can't and won't until I know what is going on."

"We really have no idea where she is. We have scouts and spies posted in areas, but…" Jeb took a second to collect his thoughts, "By the time we get the reports, she is gone. All we know is that is she arming herself."

"Arming herself how?" Cain asked, taking a few more sips, "Or do I even want to know?"

"Bullets. We have no idea where she may have gotten the guns." Jeb replied with a shrug. Unfortunately, Jeb had no solid answers to give to his father. He had spent the last few nights on the road, hoping to find any clue of his lost friend, "No, we don't even have a clue at this point where DG could be. I do, however, have a new lead. The meeting is tomorrow night, near the Witch's Tower."

"Near the Longcoats." Cain felt the knot in his stomach again, "Do you know who or what this lead is?" Cain asked, setting his half eaten bowl aside.

Jeb sighed and rubbed his tired face a few times, "Promise. Promise dad or I won't tell you a damn thing."

That alone shook Cain to the core. How bad could this have gotten for Jeb to worry that much, "Fine, son. I promise not to do anything without you."

Jeb still fidgeted a moment in hesitation, "It's Zero, dad. Zero is my lead."

"You have got to be kidding, son." Cain said, staring at Jeb in shock, "How can you trust Zero? What did he ask in return?"

"Zero doesn't know I know. One of my scouts followed him to his little hideout." Jeb tried to reassure, "If it really bothers you, you can go. Pending Raw lets you."

"I don't care, I _will_ go with you. Plus, how did he get out of the tin suit?" Cain wondered, handing his bowl to Jeb, "I can't eat anymore."

"That's okay." Jeb shrugged, "Rumor mill is that DG let him out. Can't confirm it, but I don't' think so. We told DG what you did, but never where he was. My guess is that other Longcoats released him and the rest is in the dark."

"Either way, that kid is going to be the death of me." Cain sighed, relaxing into the pillows. He glared at his son, hearing Jeb try to suppress a laugh, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You dad." Jeb said, smiling, "Just how you show how much you miss her, miss DG. She's only been gone a week and it feels so much longer."

"That's because she gave everything a life, a jolt. Hell, have you seen the Queen when DG is acting…" Cain fished for a good word, "like DG?"

Jeb laughed even harder now, "That is just too good. There are no words to describe her besides, 'She is just being DG'."

Cain could only shake his head and let a few huffs of laughter spill from his lips. Though his mind was far from any mirth, knowing DG was out in the O.Z. What was worse was that the young woman really had no _idea_ of this world. Nowhere to go that someone wouldn't know who she was. He just hoped that Zero had some idea and would be willing to cooperate.

The night slipped on, even as each family and friend of DG waged wars within their own minds. Many battles were fought in sleep with vivid images, but for two, no dreams or nightmares came to them. Sleep was a distant frill and found themselves together on her balcony in the early morning.

"How's your father?" Azkadellia asked, not turning to face him. She kept her eyes out to the land that stretched before her.

"He's well enough, got half his dinner down. He and I talked mainly about was has and has been going on." Jeb replied, leaning on the rail next to Az.

"Am I to guess that you told about your contact?" She asked, taking a glance at him, "And what is your plan?"

"Yes I told him and your guess on his reaction would be right as well." Jeb replied, locking eyes with her, "He and I will both go and meet with Zero. I think it would be better if just us went to meet him. I know you want to go, but I am not sure-"

"You just don't want me to get hopes up for another dead lead." She interrupted, "I trust your judgment, Jeb. Plus, I need to stay here and help around. We still have burials to do."

"Is it true then? Your mother is having them buried where the maze was?" Jeb asked, glancing to where the battle took place.

"Yes and she we'll regrow the maze." Azkadellia smiled, "With help."

"Ah, that's why you stay. Just promise me to give me a map before we leave?" Jeb joked, "Or at least have someone standing by."

"The Longcoats may have cut the maze down, but didn't completely destroy it." Az smiled back, bumping shoulders with the younger Cain, "Just be careful out there. It's only been weeks since the overturn."

Jeb turned back to the scene before them, "I think Zero would want some immunity from persecution."

"Probably, but don't be the ones to judge him. Bring him to us and we shall make the deal." Azkadellia stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"Ever the royal." Jeb joked, bumping his shoulder like Azkadellia had, "Trust me, Zero is last on our list. The first is finding and getting DG home."

"I trust that you will." Azkadellia said, smiling at the young Cain, "Realize one other thing. DG believes Wyatt Cain is dead and seeing him…"

"Yeah, I have been thinking of that as well." Jeb said, cutting her off, "I think it will be hard on both of them." He took a glance, seeing Azkadellia's confused face staring back at him, "Dad doesn't realize how bad things are and believes it will be another rescue mission."

"How can you tell that?" Azkadellia asked, her brow furrowing, "You mean, he thinks Zero has her and she believes because he is dead that she isn't fighting?"

"Zero knows where the Longcoats are keeping her and is trying to get a deal to save his own neck." Jeb stated, "That is what dad is thinking."

"What do you think?" Az asked, still staring at him.

"I don't what to think. So many outcomes are running through my head, one being that DG is setting this whole thing up. Giving some promise to Zero so that we at least know that she is alright." Jeb shrugged, "I just don't know what to think…"

Azkadellia just nodded as Jeb let his head drop. He leaned against the rail, letting the cool stone sooth his growing headache. He felt Az rub his upper back and shoulders before rustling up is short hair.

"I know you'll do your best, just like I will." She said before turning to leave, "I am heading to breakfast, care to join?"

"How did we ever become such good friends?" Jeb laughed as he walked next to her as they left her room.

The day had dragged on for nearly everyone, especially Wyatt Cain. He had been cleared by Raw and others to be out again and had spent most of the day walking around. Spending a days in bed had made his muscles somewhat weak. Jeb was by his side as the two walked the grounds with their friends, Azkadellia on the other.

As the three talked about whatever was on their minds, Raw and Glitch were running around like little kids. Glitch had decided he had gone too long without his brain and wasn't ready to be reunited, at least not until DG was back. Raw had learned how to deal with his gift, mostly how to block or narrow emotions.

The two were mostly known for being the 'Kids of the Palace'. Though they only acted like kids rarely, it was a nice reprieve on dreary days. Glitch and Raw were now in the lake, splashing one another as Azkadellia tried to keep from laughing.

"You sure you will be able to handle those two on your own?" Jeb joked as they reached the Gazebo.

Cain leaned heavily against on of the posts, still watching his friends. He kept glancing from the two in the lake to the two standing next to him. He was amazed by how Jeb had befriended Azkadellia, but would never tell anyone why. Cain could only guess it was related to the talk about Zero's fate back in the Resistance Camp. _Learning to forgive, but never to forget_.

"We about ready to leave, father?" Jeb asked, jogging Cain from his thoughts, "If we leave now on horseback, we should get to the meeting point on time."

"Yeah, let's go." Cain nodded, pushing from his spot. The two headed down the path, but a faint '_wait_' had stopped them. It was Glitch rushing up to them, dripping wet.

"You aren't leaving without a good-bye?" He asked, extending his hand as Raw came to stand beside him.

"Course not." Jeb laughed, shaking both Glitch and Raw's hands. Azkadellia had made her way up to the group as well. She waited as Cain shook his friends' hands before hugging each of them.

"Stay safe and just come home, all of you." Az smiled before walking away with Glitch and Raw in tow.

"Come on…" Jeb sighed, turning to the prepared horses, "We need to get going."

"Nervous?" Cain asked, following his son.

"Probably as much as you are." Jeb retorted, mounting his horse, "Just trust me and don't do anything rash."

"I swear I won't do anything to Zero, alright?" Cain rolled his eyes, climbing up his house and settling in.

"I was talking about DG, father." Jeb warned, "Just listen to me, please."

Cain just nodded his promise to his son and the two were on their way.


	7. A Ghost of Friends

The moon was out in full bloom as it lit the world in a pale blue hue. The summer night was bearable, a soft wind played along the fields, keeping the day's heat at bay. Many things were out enjoying the night, animal and people alike though not all in good favor.

A pair of riders were nearing their destination. The Tower loomed in the distance, almost muting the moon's glow. Obviously, the evil still lingered within the building, the Longcoats using it as some motivation. The scene sent chills down the rider's back.

"She's out here, why?" Cain asked his son in a hushed tone. His eyes darted around him wildly.

"We'll find out shortly." Jeb replied, straining his ears.

They both knew they were in enemy territory and the Longcoats could be hiding behind every shadow. Jeb lead the way a few meters more down the road to the rendezvous with Zero. The two came to a small clearing, but no one was there.

"So I get the pleasure of dealing with _both_ Cain men." A voice whispered around them. The owner of the voice dropped down from the trees on the other side of the clearing before walking out into the moonlight.

"Zero…" Cain's lips strained.

Jeb ignored his father and dismounted from his horse, "What do you want?"

"Don't play stupid, I know you had one of your men follow me." Zero stated, "The horses won't be able to go, leave them here."

"How can we trust him?" Cain asked, dismounting.

"Why don't you stay here with the horses, father?" Jeb glared, tying the reins to a tree, "I warned you."

"Fine, but I'm taking no chances." Cain stated, tying his horse up nearby.

"Are you two about done? DG won't stay put for long." Zero sighed, crossing his arms, "Plus, there are still Longcoats around here."

"So what are you?" Cain asked.

"Most of the true Longcoats disbanded. It's the Sorceress's alchemists that are in somewhat control. What little they have. They are the ones attacking everyone in the O.Z., but mainly targeting the Royal Family and their allies. Like they did against DG then you Cain. I am not asking for anything for what I've done, though I am doing what I think to repay for my crimes. In many ways." Zero said, leading the men into the forest.

"Princess Azkadellia wants to be the judge of that." Jeb replied.

Zero just nodded, but made no further comments. The three men made their way through the brush in silence, but each having a gun ready for anything. Cain swore the air was thicker and thicker the closer to the Tower they came. All he wanted to do was to find DG.

Dealing with this new threat would have to wait; getting her back safe and sound was priority. Cain's mind reared with images of the last week for DG out here, so close to the Longcoats. What could possible be out here that DG was after, or was it that she was a captive? More chills were racing down Cain's spine.

A rustling noise and a man falling ahead of them from the brush caught their attentions. Standing, the beaten and bloody man raised his gun at the group. He was a loyalist to the Longcoats and knew of Zero's betrayal.

"She may have gotten me, but I'll get you Zero." The man laughed, aiming at Zero. Sure enough, someone had gotten the shot off and the Longcoat fell at their feet dead.

"I did get you." A voice came from behind. A women, clad in loose dark leather, hair pulled tightly back in a braid, and lowering the gun she held. She had shot the Longcoat in the back of the head, "Come on Zero. There's another patrolling around here."

She walked passed the men, never faltering as the moonlight played off everyone. Though the same couldn't be said for the Cain men, who both had their jaws open.

Before either of them could respond, Zero covered their mouths and shook his head. Mouthing he would explain later, "Just stay quiet and behind…" He added before rushing off to DG.

Jeb and Cain had to take a second before following. This wasn't the same DG they knew. This DG didn't hold the innocent and harmonious features instead; she was worn, cold, and inane. Father and son exchanged a quick glance before following Zero, trying to keep out of site, but close enough to hear the conversation.

"…patrol is heading out this way. We can intercept and deal with it."

"How many are in this patrol?" Zero asked, walking up next to her.

"No more than five." DG replied, reloading her gun, "They'll pass by on the road ahead. If we stay hidden then we can ambush 'em."

"Okay, then what?" Zero wondered, reloading his gun and glancing back at the others.

"We'll head home for the night." DG replied with a shrug, "There they are."

She and Zero ducked down into the underbrush as Jeb and Cain jumped behind some trees. They peered back around, in time to see just three Longcoats marching. The troop had barely passed before DG and Zero shot up and started firing. The troop was quick to fall, which Jeb and Cain could only stare in shock.

DG and Zero rushed over to the Longcoats and DG decided to shoot the bodies a few more times. Claiming she was making sure they were dead before walking away. Zero turned again to the other men, motioning them to follow as DG left the scene.

"The hell was that?" Cain asked Zero as soon they reached him, "She just…"

Zero kept walking, letting the others take in what they saw; "She's been like this, for a few days now. Once we get back to 'our safehouse', I'll explain."

"Zero? Who are you talking to?" DG asked without turning.

"Talking to myself." Zero replied, "She believes you're dead Wyatt. Been hallucinating about you." He added under his breath.

The walk to the safehouse was in complete silence, amidst DG's babbling. Zero tried his best to keep both Cain and Jeb quiet long enough until they could talk freely. That however, was an increasingly harder thing to do per Wyatt Cain. He wanted his answers at that point.

Zero finally stopped them before a little cave entrance by a waterfall. DG had gone in without looking to see Zero, but it gave him time to explain.

"Alight, the waterfall should block out most of our conversation. Saying you have questions is an understatement, so… shoot."

"First off, the hell did she do?" Cain threw up his hands, "She basically shot, _killed_ four men tonight as if it were nothing."

"You said she thought that dad was still dead, why didn't she recognize me?" Jeb added, "And hallucinating?"

"Find a spot to relax. I'll explain everything I have seen in the last four days." Zero sighed, finding a nice boulder to sit on, "DG was captured within the first day of running from Finaqua. I was released by other Longcoats and taken back to the Tower. Believing I had deserted the Sorceress, I was locked up. DG was down the hall in another cell. Besides a few beatings, I have no idea what they did besides break her will power.

"When I had escaped, I felt compelled to help her. Bringing her out here, I thought she would race back home. I was wrong as she bashed one of the patrolling guard's head with a rock and took his gun. It's been like that since our escape four days ago. She's had this idea that the Longcoats wanted a fight, but hardly talks. Just babbles and I can hardly understand it. Besides you dying, Cain, I have no other clues. As for you Jeb, she might be in denial because Cain is 'here'."

"He never really died. Longcoats attacked Finaqua. An alchemist had gotten onto the grounds and shot DG, who had stopped breathing. While she was recovering, Ahamo, myself, dad, and a number of others had decided to check the grounds for any other loyalist of the witch." Jeb replied.

"We were attacked as they chopped the hedge maze down. I think all, but six of us, out of twenty, survived the attack." Cain interjected, "She left a note saying she was going to deal with this, 'one way or anther'."

"She also added to forget who she was once. Then you said you knew of her location." Jeb added, "This, this is way too much. She is dealing with the Longcoat problem, but not the way I thought she would."

"Believe me. It took me off guard, especially when she asked me to join and help her." Zero shrugged, "I guess to have someone, some_thing_ to talk to. Like I said, she's been babbling and even has carried on a conversation with you, Wyatt. That's how I knew she was delirious, when not hunting Longcoats."

Cain leaned against a tree trunk and slumped to the ground, not sure how to take all this, "So, what is she like now?"

"Why not go into the cave and see for yourself?" Zero shrugged, "Like I said, she thinks your dead and won't listen otherwise."

Jeb helped his father off the ground, "Go on, dad. She needs to see you first. Then we can go home and deal with this new threat."

Cain could only nodded as he stood. He sighed and collected himself before heading towards the cave. Through all his years as a Tin Man, nothing would prepare him for this. Finding his runaway friend out in the wilderness and so unbalanced. He had to keep in mind that this DG wasn't rational and looked back to his son before entering the cave.

Inside, he could hear her babbling even more. He walked carefully in the cave, careful not to alert her of his presence. Cain could hear her going on about the Longcoats and how she planned on dealing with them. He smiled at that, knowing half the ideas would never get underway.

"…taking Cain away from me was their biggest mistake." DG stated, looking towards the ceiling, "I'll teach them to take away my life. My mother gave them second chances and they didn't take it…" Tears started falling as DG paced in the cave. She stopped upon seeing Cain, their eyes locking. "And here you are again. Come to give me more advice or encouragement?"

"No, I came to take you home, DG." Cain stated carefully, "Time to go home."

"Why? The threat is still out there, you told me we had to deal with them." DG's brow furrowed, "Change of heart?"

Cain was taken back by how cold she seemed. DG had a bloodlust against the Longcoats and wanted to kill them. This had gone too far, "Some changes, yes."

"Whatever, you aren't real. You've been dead nearly a week and I plan to deal with this before they do anything else. Before they can kill or hurt anyone else."

"DG stop this!" Cain yelled, storming at her, "They are outnumbering you and you need to get back to Finaqua!"

"Why? To be stuck in the palace why others are killed?" DG yelled back, "Just go away!" She went to brush away the image of her dead friend, but was met with a solid wall with an 'oomph'.

Cain reached out and grabbed her arms before she fell to the cave's rocky floor. He pulled her close to him and encircled his arms around her, "You okay?"

"You're alive?" DG's eyes shot open, looking her friend over. Her breath was suddenly short and felt her legs give out as a darkness engulfed her.


	8. Still Not There

AN: Sorry this as been so long. A lot of IRL stuff, but I will try to get more out...

* * *

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Jeb asked, crouching in front of Cain, "You realize that you're going to confuse her!"

"I don't know what you mean." Cain retorted, drinking a handful of water from the falls.

"Are you that freaking stupid?" Jeb growled, shoving his father to the ground, "Wake up or we're going to lose her forever!" Jeb yelled, kneeling down on Cain's chest with tears threatening to fall.

"What do you expect me to do, Jeb?" Cain asked, letting his son vent, "I'm really at a lost here."

"Running from her isn't going to make it any easier." Jeb shot back, flopping to the ground, "You need to go back in there before she thinks you were some illusion."

"And do what? We need to get back to the Palace before the Longcoat threat gets any worse." Cain countered as he stood, "Fine. I will go and try to talk to her."

DG slowly came to, raising her head and meeting Zero's concern eyes. She smiled before shaking away the fog. Looking around, DG found herself lying on her mat with Zero caressing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, welcome back." Zero said, smiling down at her.

"I thought I saw Cain again. I must have mistaken you for him." DG stated sadly, rising to a sitting position, "I went to brush him away and I hit a hard chest."

"DG, you need to know…" Zero stated, rubbing her back, "I saw Cain too."

DG immediately pulled away from Zero, questioning the man with her eyes, "What do you mean? Wyatt Cain is dead, has been for nearly a week."

"Fine, I'll be outside, getting water." Zero said, rising, "Your fever is spiking again." He sighed, making his way to the entrance and nearly running into Cain.

"Fever?" Cain asked, leaning against the mouth of the cave.

"She's had it for a few days now. I think that is the reason for her delirium." Zero sighed, "I have no idea what to do."

"If I can't, I want _you_ to try and convince her to go back to Finaqua. Princess Azkadellia as requested you alive." Cain said, entering the cave.

Zero watched his once rival disappear before walking over to the small stream. Jeb was there, posting as a watch incase of other patrolling Longcoats. Though Zero knew the patrols didn't come this way, but left the teen alone. He sipped on the cold waters and kept to his own thoughts.

What would Princess Azkadellia decide of his fate? Execution, banishment, or would he be pardoned? This would make sleeping hard tonight. He sat up from the stream to see Jeb standing next to him. The teen still was distraught, but was the mood.

"Tell me more about what happened with DG. Why isn't she using her magic and what is wrong with her?" Jeb asked, looking down at the older man.

"I think she's lost, boy. DG doesn't realize who she is anymore. As far as what happened when she was in prison, you would have to ask her." Zero said, leaning against a nearby tree.

Cain entered the cave and stayed in the shadows. Watching DG as she slowly moved around the hideout, picking up and mumbling to herself.

"I must be taxing Zero. Now _he_ sees Cain. The man's been dead for a week… right? Whatever, those damn alchemists; I'll make them all pay. They will not take another person I love away." DG said, picking up her gun.

"How will that solve anything, Princess?" Cain asked, staying hidden, "Taking revenge like that?" He decided to use her own illusion against her.

"Again with the appearance act, Cain?" DG stated, reloading her pistol, "What do you expect of me?"

"I don't know anymore, but I do know that you need to stop this." Cain stated, walking along the wall, "This isn't you DG. Killing those men in such cold blood, that isn't right."

"This coming from a gun-shooting Tin Man who would have _killed_ for less." DG snarled, "You are not the Wyatt Cain I knew."

"And you're not the DG I knew. This is worse than running. DG, what the alchemists did was wrong, yes. But you're killing possible innocent men, men who haven't had the time to take the Queen's offer."

"They had nearly a month, Cain." DG said, turning to finally see her friend's imaginary form, but saw nothing, "And you still haunt me. You never did answer me before."

"What question didn't I answer?" Cain said in a teasing way, trying to catch DG off guard.

"Why the change of heart? Before you wanted me to do all those killings." She replied, still trying to find him.

"Maybe I was still mad. They did hurt you and barely gave you time to recover before attacking." Cain replied, now feet away from her, "I have had time to understand, to think."

"That's great for you, Cain." DG spat and ignored the illusion, "You've had time to deal with it."

"You can, too." Cain new pleaded, "Just give yourself the chance."

"To do what?" DG spun around, trying to find him, "Grieve over you, to put a mask on, waiting for the next attack?" Wyatt Cain, I lost you and nearly Ahamo and Jeb. Five, FIVE men survived!"

"Six survived." Cain stated, finally emerging from the shadows and kneeling in front of DG, "I swear I…"

DG cocked her gun, aiming between his eyes, "If I shoot you, will you bled or disappear?" She asked, a twisted smile on her face, "Swear your what?"

"That I am real." Cain stated, carefully moving the barrel away from his face, "That _I_ came to get you and bring you home."

DG's smiled faded, but wouldn't let Cain completely push the gun away. She held it still as it was now aimed at Cain's leg. This was a standoff and Cain knew if he didn't get through to the distraught woman, he _would_ be shot and killed. Then DG would be lost forever and no one would be able to save her.

Cain tried desperately to read DG, looking deeply into her eyes, "DG please. You need to rest, lay down." He asked, remembering her fever. Cain moved carefully, standing to prepare DG's bed.

DG immediately aimed the gun at Cain again, "You need to leave, one way or another." Her voice held no emotion, but Cain could see the confusion in her eyes.

"We can do this all night, DG. I don't plan on going anywhere without you." Cain declared, "Zero and Jeb probably won't go anywhere, either."

"Zero and I are doing fine. Jeb can go back to Finaqua, tell the others that I am fine. I am doing what I think is right for the O.Z., Cain." DG stated, "I don't want anymore innocents getting killed because of me."

"What, so killing these men yourself will correct everything?" Cain countered, "Some of these men haven't had the chance to take the Queen's offer."

"They _had_ plenty of time, Cain." DG growled, "Time enough to attack us, whether by the alchemist or Longcoats. We offered peace and they spit it back in our face."

"DG, listen to yourself!" Cain fumed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a few times, "This isn't you, snap out of it!"

"Fuck you, Cain!" DG shoved the man back, "I won't stand behind a fortified wall as the O.Z. is in turmoil!"

"DAD!" Jeb screamed, rushing into the cave only to see DG aiming the gun at his father. For Cain, it was the third time and he was growing tired of it.

"Stay back, Jeb." Cain warned, seeing Zero rush in behind his son, "You said the fever was affected her, but I didn't think it was this bad."

DG watched as the three exchanged with one another, '_It's true Cain really is alive. That doesn't explain…'_ She was trying to blame him and knew she couldn't, _'God I wish this headache would go away.'_

"DG?" Cain asked, noticing the young woman swaying on her feet, "Come on, you need to rest."

DG allowed Cain to maneuver her around the cave. Taking the gun away from her, helping her lay on her sleep-sack, and placing a cool cloth over her forehead. All this while she was in a haze. Though to the others, she had always been in one, DG felt different, more confused and scared.

Was she wrong for what she had done? Killing all those Longcoats and Alchemists in some future defense? Her mind filled with questions as she drifted off to sleep. One question stood out in her mind, what had happened to Cain.

After DG had drifted off, the three men were left with a conundrum. Jeb leaned against the side of the cave, not believing DG's behavior. She had pointed a gun at his father and was probably ready to shoot when he and Zero stumbled in. This was going to be harder than he thought to get the young Princess home.

Zero and Cain were having a small stare down and a silence exchange of words. Jeb guessed it was how and when to get DG home and what to do about the threat. Though, the longer the two men stared, the more unsettled Jeb was feeling. Not sure whether the two were going to fight or shake hands.

"Why not kiss and make up?" Jeb asked, rolling his eye as he broke the silence. He had to smile as the men jumped before each tried to wave off the embarrassment, "What are we going to do? It's still late in the night, can't be barely passed midnight." Jeb wondered, looking out the cave.

"She's not getting any better. Why not take our chance and get out of here?" Zero suggested.

"You're okay with heading to Finaqua?" Cain questioned, "You know you'll be a captive again until Azkadellia's decision."

"I know, but now I have no place. I am hunted by both sides now and thinking that I still want to be by Azkadellia's side." Zero admitted.

"You…" Jeb felt like the teenager he was and smiled at Zero, "You _like_ Az?"

"Jeb." Cain rolled his eyes, "Let's just get home." He sighed, knelling next to DG. Using the bag more for leverage, Cain picked up the sleeping woman and followed Jeb and Zero out of the cave.

The three were extremely cautious as they made their way back to the horses. Zero and Cain had their pass and neither was anxious to become friends. Though Cain was slowly growing to trust Zero, but still vigilant to the ex-Longcoat's actions.

Once they reached the horses, a new dilemma presented itself. There were only two horses and four bodies. Cain and DG were obviously on one horse, but it was Jeb and Zero who looked at one another.

"I'll run…" Zero stated, crossing his arms.

"We'll figure this out." Jeb assured, helping his father with DG. Cain had jumped onto his horse and he and Jeb carefully placed her in front of Cain, "The sooner we go, the sooner it will be over."

"Whatever…" Zero sighed, heading towards Jeb's horse.


	9. Why Doesn't It Seem Right

She never thought waking would be so hard, though the ground felt awfully soft… and comfortable? When did rocks and cold ground become a down-mattress? DG slowly opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the morning light. She was propped on her side with frilly pillows as support.

Though DG was looking into her room, she knew she wasn't completely alone. Moving slowly and carefully, DG noticed that _someone_ was resting next to her. Repositioning herself so she sat and leaned against the headboard of the bed, DG studied the intruder to her personal space.

Reclined in a chair, hat pulled down over his face, slept Wyatt Cain. DG stared at the man, not sure what had been real or a dream. Hell, dream or not, she could still _smell_ the gunpowder from the pistol. But, had she really killed all those Longcoats, all those men?

Images slowly crept and flashed around her, encasing DG in a hazed cocoon. Tears pooled and slid down her cheeks at the memories; the prison, Zero's rescue and team up against the Longcoats, and Cain.

DG carefully slipped out of her bed and to her balcony. Sitting on the cushioned bench, she watched the suns crest the horizon. The rays warmed her exposed skin, but gods did she feel out of place. DG wasn't sure of anything right now as tears slid down her cheeks. Though her emotions were in turmoil, her face was void of any emotions. She was just too lost of what to do or how to feel about her actions.

Cain stretched and groaned as his muscles ached and bones popped. He sat a few moments before removing his hat and rubbing his face. It was then that he noticed the lack of a body in the bed. Fear and adrenaline raced through him as he bolted from the chair.

Looking around for any signs, Cain spotted DG on the balcony. Letting his heart calm, he made his was to her side. He guessed she would have made some inclination to acknowledge his presence, but she never stirred. Walking around the bench, Cain noted how stoic she seamed to be… and her tears.

Wiping the tears away made little difference, "DG, come on kid." Cain prodded, "DG talk to me."

His pleas went unanswered as DG kept starring out into the landscape. Even when Cain stood in front of her, she seemed to stare right through him. Cain sighed and sat next to the distraught princess. Her tears were still falling and staining her face and there was no way to help.

Cain sighed again, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes in frustration, trying to gain control. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, thinking of solutions, that Cain failed to notice her. DG had turned to look Cain over, hesitantly reaching out.

She believed the Tin Man would have aimed his gun at her head if not for the fact she was the only person there. She placed her hand over his chest, feeling his heart. Each beat pulsed through her hand, filling her with untold assurance. After a few beats, her fingers trailed across his chest and up to his neck.

Cain watched her carefully, not sure what DG was doing. Truth be told that her fingers were setting off alarms, both good and bad with the good alarms worrying him the most. He felt her fingers trail from the base of his neck, up to his hair, over his right ear and across his cheek to his lips.

He finally took her hand in his own, pulling her away from his face, "DG, what is it? Why are you acting like this?"

"Wyatt." DG whispered, "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what, kid?" Cain asked, using his other hand to caress her face, "The ambush and deaths, you were locked up by Longcoats and hunted him like animals, or the fact that I am alive?"

"All of the above?" DG huffed out, before turning away from him, "I'm a monster Cain. After what I did, what I made Zero do… where is he?"

"DG, you're still recovering and you need to take it easy for awhile. Zero stayed with you on his own accord when you asked him to. Right now, his is in a secured room, waiting for a trial." Cain replied, rubbing her back.

DG looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her 'hunter' uniform. The dark leather was nice, but seeing it in the light made her feel worse, "I think I need to wash and change." DG stated, standing from the bench.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the chair." Cain nodded, "Yell if you need something." He added, standing up and walking towards the chair he has slept in.

"Sure Cain." DG nodded, walking to her bathroom, "I won't be too long."

Cain watched as the door was shut with a soft click. Relaxing into the chair again, he was about to drift off again, but there was a soft knock at the bedroom door before it creaked open.

"Hey there, Tin Man. How's the Princess?" Glitch asked, poking his head in. He and Raw fully entered when Cain nodded them in, "Where is she?"

"Showering and freshening up." Cain replied, motioning towards the bathroom door, "Where's Jeb and Azkadellia?"

"With Zero, questioning and getting information out of him." Glitch replied, "They asked us to come get you two, while Azkadellia got her parents."

"The O.Z. won't be so forgiving like they were with the lackeys. Zero was a high ranking, right hand man." Cain stated.

"True, but all of us had the most… interaction with him." Glitch countered.

"Know true Zero." Raw added, "Make better judgments."

"If you say so, where do we go?" Cain asked, getting up from the chair.

"The Grand Hall, passed the library. Just find the grand emerald and ivory doors." Glitch answered, "We'd best get back and ready or do you need company?"

"Nah, I'm sure DG and I can get there." Cain assured, "Plus, she still isn't well. Even with Raw's help, somethings even a healer can't heal."

Glitch and Raw nodded before turning to leave, though both friends had smiles on their faces, "Maybe not a healer, but something else?" Glitch said as he closed the door.

"Some_one_ closer." Raw added.

Cain sighed as he walked to the bathroom door. He could hear the shower going and knocked loudly, "DG?" He asked, opening the door, "DG?"

"Yeah Cain?" Came the reply.

"You may want to hurry up. Zero's trial is going to start and they're waiting on us. Wouldn't go over formal, just something comfortable." Cain said, "Need anything?"

"For you to close your eyes when I come out? Forgot to grab some clothes."

"Only you…" Cain sighed, "I'll be in the chair, hat over my face…"

Cain swore he heard giggling echoing from the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, he slumped into the chair, shoving his hat over his face. Cain closed his eyes and rested until DG came to get him. She lightly shook his arm until he removed his hat.

"Ready?" DG asked once he looked at her, "Where are we going?"

Cain gave DG a once over, seeing her face still pale with fever. She was in a simple dress, navy blue with green embroidery. Standing, he offered his arm to her to which she took before they left her room.

"In the Grand Hall where Azkadellia is holding Zero's trial. I guess it the idea is for all of us to judge him. You in part with him for your days together." Cain said, finally answering her question.

"Am I to be questioned?" DG asked, "I don't know if I could…" She sighed, freeing herself of Cain and slumping against the wall.

Cain leaned against the wall beside her, willing to wait. He knew the others were waiting, but also knew they weren't going to rush DG and risk her taking off again. Hearing a faint sob, Cain turned to see DG crying again.

"Hey, hey, what's with the tears, kiddo?" Cain asked, pushing off the wall to stand in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"I have no right to judge Zero. After what I did, I am no better than the Longcoats that attacked us." DG admitted, "I killed those men in cold blood, Cain!"

"No you didn't DG." Cain said, cupping her cheek, "Why did the Longcoats capture, torture, and kill others?"

"The fact they had the power from fear of being killed by her." DG replied, "Because of the witch." She added, letting her face drop.

"Exactly, so tell me what you did." Cain nodded, forcing her to look him in the eye, "Why did _you_ kill the Longcoats."

"Same reason, fear." DG sighed, letting more tears fall, "We're the same."

"They killed in fear of getting killed. So I ask again, why did you kill them?"

DG stared at Cain in complete confusion, but thought about his question. After a few moments, her confusion turned to realization, "I killed them for fear of losing all of you. Fear that more would come and all this would have been lost."

"Are you the same then?" Cain asked, a smirk creeping on his face.

"No, I guess not." DG smiled at him, "But it still feels weird. Like that DG wasn't me and just an alter ego to keep myself safe."

"I'll say, especially when you aimed that gun at me… three times." Cain huffed, "And Glitch says I'm the 'shoot-first' person."

"You are… I didn't shoot you did I?" DG poked Cain in the chest.

"No, but doesn't mean you wouldn't." Cain retorted, heading down the hall.

"But I didn't, leave it at that." DG laughed, walking up next to him and looping her arm with his, "Though I think I do need to… let it out. Ya know, talk about what happened? Maybe that would help."

"When would you want to? After Zero's trial?" Cain wondered.

"Probably be the best. My room after the trial, over food depending what time of day." DG nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a date." Cain agreed, leading DG down the stairs and around the palace until they met up with Glitch.

"About time, but the Queen and Consort just arrived as well." Glitch stated, leading the few meters to the door, "You doing okay, DG?"

"Yes, thank you Glitch. If I take it easy, I should be." DG smiled at her friend.

Glitch smiled back, glad to see DG back. From the story Jeb could recall, DG hadn't been the most _welcoming_ when they arrived and from what she was wearing… Well, he could only image what had gone on.

Opening the doors, the Grand Hall was adorned in the Crest of Gale, the symbol that once was 'burned' to DG's hand. With streams of green, blues, and pinks to accent the walls. A long table, upon a platform was set up with an enclosed stand down in front. DG could only think of comparing the stand with what the Other Side would hold criminals.

True to his world, her mother and father were there, seated side by side. Raw sat next to the Queen with two seats next to him, obviously for herself and Cain as Azkadellia and Glitch sitting next to Ahamo.

Cain and DG took their seats as Jeb entered with Zero. The ex-Longcoat was cuffed and escorted by two more guards to the 'box'. Once everyone was secure, the Queen stood to address them.

"Since we are now all present, let the trial begin."


	10. What Comes to Life

DG was out on her balcony, lying on the cushions trying to muffle her sobs. The trail had gone well with Zero in custody and would be retrained like all the other ex-Longcoats in Central City. After two months, Azkadellia would reevaluate him and go from there. No, DG was happy for Zero, knowing he would be safe… well, as safe as any ex-Longcoat would be.

What was making the young Princess upset was the fact she had to tell Cain about the week she was gone. She was hoping he would have forgotten after the trial, but not with Wyatt Cain. God, why couldn't he have been like other men and avoid female drama?

DG didn't think she wanted to remember, but those nights had been what 'helped' her attack the Longcoats. He had pulled her aside, since the trial ended just after lunch, telling her he would go and get them some food. He wanted her to meet him in her room and DG believed she visibly paled. Azkadellia has asked her if DG was feeling ill, but DG nodded to her sister before heading to her room.

She had been on the bench ever since and even ignored the knocking on the door. DG knew she was probably being selfish, but at that time she really didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone in her thoughts, she hadn't even figured out all events in order. That wasn't helping her mood and another sob tore through her. DG had forgotten how long she lay there, but a gentle hand on her back brought her back to reality.

Turning, DG met the eyes of her sister. Azkadellia smiled sweetly, rubbing DG's back in small circles. Neither sister spoke for a few minutes, but Az stood and sat on the bench, forcing DG to lay her head on Az's lap. The elder Princess stroked the younger's hair, allowing DG to cry as much as she needed.

"I sent Mr. Cain away." She finally stated, "He was outside with some food, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"I really don't want to talk right now… or ever." DG said into Azkadellia's dress, "Maybe someday, but not anytime soon."

"That's not going to make you feel better, little sister." Az stated, "You said you would talk to Mr. Cain. You know he'll wait until your ready, but I think you should. I miss you, DG. Cain read the note to all of us and yes you have changed."

"I'm sorry, Az. I really am." DG cried harder, "I don't know what happened to me, but I'm just confused."

"My dear sister…" Az smiled down, letting a finger trace DG's cheek, "You have all of us: Glitch, Raw, Jeb, myself, and Mr. Cain. We will be here to help you. DG you must walk through the door, we can't force you through it. Now you need to get a drink of water, you've cried quite a bit."

Az didn't let DG decide and nearly dragged her young sister up and to the bathroom. Azkadellia drew a hot bath while DG got a drink of water and rinsed her face off. DG wouldn't complain, how could she? She knew, like Az, that a sisterly bonding was due.

Azkadellia let DG enjoy what she could of the bath while she washed DG's hair. Neither sister talked, but Azkadellia was nice enough to turn while DG washed herself. The splashing of water was getting annoying so she racked her brain on a decent and unstressful topic.

"So, little sister… You feeling any better?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm not really sure, but the bath is helping. Thank you, Az." DG replied, "The DG that was hunting down Longcoats was so brave and so rash. I think I'm coming to terms along with you all, which isn't helping anything."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, DG." Az stated, "But can I ask why you were crying?"

"I told Cain that I would tell him what happened to me. I think I made a mistake and not sure if I can now." DG admitted, draining the tub and wrapping a towel around herself, "You can turn now."

"DG, you are one of the strongest people I know." Az said hugging her sister, "It may take some time, but like I said, we're here for you. Maybe Mr. Cain is the one you need to open up to first."

"I don't know Az." DG said into her sister's shoulder.

"Why don't you go and take a nap? I'm sure Mr. Cain will understand and he can bring up dinner later?" Azkadellia suggested, maneuvering the two of them out of the bathroom, "Go get some sleepwear on and take a nap."

DG nodded and walked to her armoire as she heard Azkadellia take her leave and shut the door behind her. Taking out a pair of sleep pants and a loose tank top, DG dressed herself quickly and headed to bed. Maybe a nap would take the edge off and help her talk to Cain. Removing most of the covers, DG settled quickly and was soon fast asleep.

Dreams came easy to her as they always had. Though the dreams with her mother were mostly in haze and confusion, the dreams she had now were all to clear. The nightmares seeped into her subconscious, causing her to relive the week she wanted to forget…

"_Well, well. If it isn't our dear Princess DG." One of the alchemist gloated through the cell bars, "You were foolish against the Sorceress and you are foolish now."_

"_Go to hell! When I get out of here, you are so going to get it!" DG screamed back, trying to grab the man with the bars stopping her attempts._

"_Back you bitch!" Another alchemist yelled, poking DG with the shock prod. DG screamed in pain, cowering to the back of the cell, "Now, you'll see what we can do without a hormonal freak."_

_The first alchemist slapped the other, "You fool. She was a great leader; it was this one's fault why we failed."_

"_Wasn't everything her fault?" The second laughed, "I mean, we all were told that she released the witch in the first place."_

_DG ignored the taunts for she had dealt with that demon long ago. Most of the OZ had also come to terms. New regulations were up to prevent another such trapted evil soul to prey upon the citizens. Half of the OZ had forgiven Azkadellia, realizing her actions were manipulated since she was a child._

"_We should be grateful of that and that also means she gets to try our new experiments." The first stated, nodded his head to the side._

_The cell door lifted and the alchemist charged in towards DG. She tried to fight back and the second also came into the cell, holding the woman down. DG waited for the shock prod, but it never came and instead the men kept her down. She felt one of them shift around before a cloth was held over her mouth and nose._

"_Breath, Princess or we get ugly." The first warned._

_DG had no choice, her lungs started to burn from the lack of air. She breathed in and realized they were giving her Vapors. After a few breaths, the men got off and left her in the cell. DG started feeling a weird sensation going through her body. _

_The event happened every few hours and her body started shaking, in fear and confusion. The alchemists and Longcoats would also visit to either humiliate or beat her. One attack had gotten ugly. Normally, her beating visits would came after a Vapor run, but a few Longcoats weren't willing to wait._

_DG did her best to fend off the Longcoats, but the alchemists were soon there with a prod and more Vapors. Those moments were a blur of confusion and pain and she was left on the floor._

_DG had no idea how many days had passed, but after one event, the young princess heard her salvation, "Hey kid, time for paybacks…" _

_Cain had come to her, always there and always whispering in her ear. He would give her strength, listen to her cries, and comfort her through her beatings. Then one night, her cell door opened and DG waited for the blood lusted Longcoats, but Zero entered her cell. Looking just as raged as she felt and beckoned her to follow._

_DG wouldn't have bothered if not for Cain's gentle advice to follow. So DG and Zero made their escape without meeting too many Longcoats. As they ran from the Tower, DG had spotted a guard and her blood boiled. It was one of the men that had regularly visited her._

_Looking for any weapon, she saw Zero looking at her from the corner of her eye, but found a nice, two-fist sized rock. Stepping carefully, DG moved up behind the man and brought the rock down hard on the back of the man's skull. He crumpled to the ground and DG ransacked through his clothing._

_Finding a gun and some extra ammunition, DG turned back to Zero. The look on his face was indescribable, but none the less DG walked back to him. She asked if he would like to come with her and help deal with the Longcoat threat, to which he agreed. Nodding, DG started walking away to find a shelter for herself and Zero…_

DG jolted awake, feeling more tears fall down her face, "Guess the nap wasn't a good idea." She whispered, looking around her room and noticing the suns setting.

"What wasn't a good idea?" Someone asked from her doorway.

Turning, DG watched as Cain entered her room with a tray, shutting the door behind him before walking to her bed. Setting the tray on her nightstand, he sat next to her on the bed, looking her over.

"DG?" Cain asked, his voice laced with worry. He felt her forehead, but the fever was receding, "Bad dream?"

DG only nodded and took a few deep breaths before looking Cain dead in the eyes, "Vapors." The look on his face meant he didn't understand, "When I was captured, the alchemists gave me Vapors. I was so blinded that I forgot."

"They gave you _Vapors_?" Cain nearly lost the air in his lungs, "How much?"

"Three times a day along with getting beat by the Longcoats." DG admitted, slowly feeling better, but the tears still fell, "I started to hear your voice. Telling me to be strong, giving me comfort after both events…"

DG couldn't go on, collapsing into Cain's arms and cried into his chest. Cain gently rubbed her back and let the information sink in. No wonder she was so delirious and had a fever, the Vapors were the worst drug in the O.Z. Cain readjusted himself and DG, now cradling the distraught princess in his arms. Cain unconsciously started to rock back and forth.

DG calmed herself and lifted her head from Cain's shoulder, "That's all that really happened, Cain. I think that the combination of the Vapors, the beatings and the thought of you dead… was just too much."

"I see that now kid, but listen…" He said, placing her head over his chest again, "Here that? That is my heart, beating strong."

DG smiled as she looked back at Cain, "I hear it and I think I always want to."

Cain looked confused at DG, but it turned to surprise and DG closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to Cain's.


	11. Saving You My Way

Cain stood by DG's balcony window, watching the suns set. He was taken back by the Princess's actions and still replaying the last twenty minutes in his head. He hadn't stopped her and rather matched her gentle kiss. Neither had gone further nor has they said a word.

DG was resting somewhat peacefully after eating dinner finally. Cain had to promise not to leave before she would take a bite or rest. Turning, he watched her chest rise and fall as her eyes danced behind closed lids. DG's breath hitched as she rolled to her side, away from Cain.

Sighing, he walked quietly over to the bed and sat next to her. Cain watched and listened carefully as DG's dream seeped from her sleeping form. Her hands twitched as they closed into fists and her breaths came in short rasps.

He pulled her shoulder, laying her onto her back and was shocked. Her moans had turned into growls and her face was now contorted into rage. The ex-Tin man knew her simple dream was turning into another nightmare. Cain grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly at first.

"DG, you need to wake up." Cain called, "Come on, Kiddo, it's just a dream." He tapped her face a few times and that wasn't working either. Cain racked his brain for ideas, about ready to pour ice water on the princess when she jolted awake.

Cain was quick to grab her forearms, but that seemed to provoke DG more. She thrashed and growled at Cain, making the man sit on top of her to hold her down. He couldn't tell whether she was 'sleepwalking' as it were or in a trance.

"DG calm down! It's me, Cain." He tried again; leaning close to her, "Snap out of it, Kid!"

With one force-driven lunge, DG had Cain off her and flying to the floor. His quick thinking enabled him to roll backwards and into a standing position. DG rose from her bed, sizing Cain before attacking again.

"No more, I won't let you hurt me!" DG yelled as their bodies collided. Though Cain captured her in a bear hug, pinning her arms to her sides. She still thrashed, trying to kick Cain's legs and hitting him a few times. Cain didn't let that deter him, as he held tighter.

Looking around, Cain settled on the bed again. It was the safety place to let DG thrashed about without seriously hurting either of them. Cain nearly slammed DG onto the mattress, buying him a few seconds of time. He was able to adjust himself so that he could hold down all her extremities. DG's thrashing was hard and Cain resented to lying on top of her.

He felt heat radiating off the Princess and thought the reason for DG's actions were the result of withdrawal of the Vapors. Combined with the recent events, Cain could only guess this would be one episode of many. The sound of her angry cries turning into sobs made the man ease back into a kneeling position over the Princess.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking into the pillows though she still thrashed about. Cain guessed her body was giving out, but her mind was still at full speed. DG opened her eyes and looked dead into his.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" DG asked, "I don't know what you want, please stop hurting me."

"DG… It's Cain." He replied, cupping one cheek as he leaned over her face, "You're not well and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"How can you be sorry… you're dead Cain. You left me and now the Longcoats are regrouping." DG sobbed, "Zero can't help anymore, I have no one."

"That's not true and you know it." Cain stated, "DG think! You _were_ in Longcoat custody, Zero _did_ rescue you and with Jen and myself, brought you home."

Cain was pleading by the end, hoping something would register within her. He watched as her thrashing turned into shaking and though her head quit moving, her eyes were still wild. As if her eyes were following a bug flying around her room.

Taking a chance, Cain slowly eased off DG before rushing to her bathroom. He soaked a washcloth in cool water and headed back to DG's side. She hadn't moved, even her eyes has ceased moving and seemed to have dulled. Moving carefully, Cain wiped across her face, around her neck, around her shoulders and moved back up, repeating.

Cain wasn't sure how long he sat there, but the suns had set, casting the room in orange and red. DG was completely still, though still awake and staring through the ceiling, or so it seemed. Taking a deep breath, Cain laid the folded cloth on her forehead and went to light a fire. DG's room had a decent fireplace and he hoped it would be enough for warmth and light.

It took a few tries, but Cain finally had a fire lit and watched as it slowly grew to life. Cain just knelt and watched as the fire soon roared and crackled to life, not taking long to warm the small room up. The man stood and stretched before turning back to aid his friend and all the heat disappeared.

DG stood in the middle of her room, facing her balcony. The washcloth discarded on the floor near her bed, her sheets in disarray. She seemed to ignore Cain as she walked towards the balcony, never slowly as she grabbed her bench and reached the rail.

Cain knew all to quickly what DG had in mind and shook himself from his shock. Racing to the balcony, he saw her step onto the bench and time seemed to slow for the ex-Tin Man. He urged his limbs on as DG never faltered, never hesitated as she stood on the rail and let herself fall forward.

Cain nearly jumped over the rail himself as DG disappeared from sight, but luckily his legs twisted around the rail first. Reaching out, Cain's hands wrapped around flesh, but it was slipping through his fingers. Gripping fast, he was able to get a hold of DG's wrist.

The woman dangled helplessly, but turned to face Cain. The look she gave him made his heart stop. DG seemed so dead already, her eyes were lifeless and the lack of expression on her face didn't help. Cain glanced around and thought of a way to get both of them back onto the balcony before anyone saw.

To his dismay and relief, another pair of hands grabbed his sides as another reached around him to get a better grip on DG. Cain turned to see Glitch next to him and guessed Jeb and Raw were behind both of them. The two men carefully hauled DG passing her to the others before pushing lifting themselves back onto the solid granite of the balcony.

Cain doubled over, trying to catch his breath and holding his bruised ribs. He felt the fury hand of Raw and the pain in his chest eased and nodded his thanks. Cain stood to inventory who all was in DG's room and no surprises there. Jeb, Glitch, Raw, who were by his side and Azkadellia, who was huddled over DG's still form.

"Get her on that bed." Cain stated, "Find something to strap her down. Once DG is… secured then we can talk."

Azkadellia nodded before she and Jeb left the room. Cain, with help from Glitch, placed DG back onto her bed and readied for anything she might do. Raw followed, ready to heal DG, but Cain grabbed his hand before he got close.

"Don't Raw. DG is really sick and I'll explain once Jeb and Az get back." Cain said, but saw the hurt in the Viewer's eyes, "Trust me on this."

"Raw trust Cain, but feel bad Raw can't help." Raw replied, walking to the fireplace.

"I'm not sure I want to know what DG was doing…" Glitch admitted, looking over her form.

"I was here and I can't believe it…" Cain admitted, running a hand over his scalp. He turned when the door opened, revealing Jeb and Az with straps and a water basin.

Jeb handed his father and Glitch each a strap. Cain went over DG's chest, Glitch her midsection and Jeb was securing a strap over her thighs, just above the knees. Cain inspected each to make sure DG couldn't free herself and nodded. Glitch then pulled the covers up to DG's chest then made his way next to Raw on the couch. Azkadellia knelt next to her sister's bed, finding the discarded rag and rinsed it out.

"So dad, you gonna tell us what happened?" Jeb asked from the chair once Cain stood near the fireplace.

Cain looked to each face staring at him before turning to the fireplace, "DG told me lightly what _did_ happen to her. The Longcoats are still using Vapors and they used them on her along with beating her."

"But for how long?" Az asked, "How many times…"

"Three times a day for three days." Cain replied, not turning to face the elder Princess, "She said that the combination of the Vapors, her getting abused, the idea I was dead, and the fear the Longcoats were coming for you all next… broke her."

"So… what happened tonight, father?" Jeb asked again, "Why were you and DG dangling from her balcony?"

"After we talked, she ate some dinner and was sleeping while I started a fire. Once the fire was going… I turned and she was in the middle of the room. Never ran, never stopped, but walked out onto the balcony, grabbed the bench and walked off her balcony. I was just lucky to get what holding I could on her." Cain admitted, turning to face the others.

"So what is going to happen to Doll tonight?" Glitch asked, turning to Azkadellia and DG, "What do we need to do?"

"We can't have her out of our sights. I'll stay tonight and watch her. In the morning, one or more of you can get her and I can get a few hours rest." Cain shrugged, rubbing his face.

"Glitch and I will." Az stated as she stood, "We can take her to breakfast then Jeb can come get her and take her to Raw."

"Yeah, now wouldn't be good for Raw to help her. In the morning, after she's rested…" Glitch added, losing his thoughts.

"Raw help DG face demons?" Raw asked, looking to Cain.

"Yeah, but it might be a good idea if Jeb stays until more of us are there. In case something happens again." Cain nodded.

"Well leave you tonight then, Mr. Cain. If you need something, a guard will be posted outside to come and get me." Azkadellia smiled as she left the room.

"Don't hesitate to call any of us, Cain." Glitch added, following Azkadellia. Jeb and Raw were close behind, nodding as they left. Soon Cain was alone with DG again and added a few more logs onto the fire.

Moving one of the armchairs over, fatigue ate at his consciousness and he relaxed into the chair. He knew once DG _awoke_ and saw her predicament, she would not be happy. Cain let his mind wander on how to help DG.

Cain expected silence, but once again he underestimated DG, "What if I don't want to be helped, Cain? Maybe I just want this sickness to end… I saw how the Mystic Man was…"

Cain edged himself next to the bed, knelling on the floor as Azkadellia had, "So what, you can make sure I am okay… alive and well? Then have the audacity to go and jump off your balcony?"

"I hurt Cain… Feels like there is a fire inside of me that is eating at me." DG cried, but no tears fell. She turned to Cain for some comfort, some answer to her dilemma. Cain stayed silent as he again used the washcloth to wash over her face.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Too many ideas of how this chapter should have gone... Hopefully this is a good one... leave a review for next time?


	12. Falling is Hard, Standing is Harder

To kay and KLCtheBookWorm, thanks for waiting patiently. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Cain had stayed silent during the night as DG cried out for his comfort. Something in his head told him he couldn't guide her through this, not the way she wanted. In truth, Cain had no idea how to help her because most victims of Vapors went to the Realm of Unwanted and never seen again. He vowed not to let it go that far, but there were no easy paths to follow.

Either way, one or many of the friends and family of DG were going to get hurt. Physically, mentally, or emotionally; DG would push all of her boundaries to limits. Cain would have to talk to everyone about the best course of action would be with DG.

Raw would be hurt the hardest. Though the Viewer had made progress, being able to channel the emotions, but DG had no control. Raw would find it difficult to ignore the rampage that DG was. That was the part that worried Cain the most; everyone was so attached to on another. Including himself and Jeb who were more or less adopted into the royal family now, much like Glitch and Raw.

Cain rubbed his face in exasperation and looked out the large windows that adorned DG's room. The moon was shinning brightly, casting the room in a light glow. Mixing with the embers in the fireplace and shadows danced along the walls and Cain realized he was ignoring DG.

Turning back to the young woman, his eyes were captured by her's. To his amazement, they held no anxiety, no hatred, just understanding. Like she was nearly her old self, but he kept on edge.

"DG, you doing alright?" Cain asked, wiping hair from her face.

"I would once I'm free…" DG stated, "My head's fuzzy, I remember what I did, but I can't figure out why."

"It's the Vapors, kid." Cain replied, "It's making you sick and you're hurting yourself. The withdrawals are the problem here, not you."

DG turned away, choosing to stare up at the ceiling. It didn't escape Cain's notice of a stray tear crawling down her cheek. He let his hand brush her tear away and moved up to her forehead. She was still warm, but not as bad as before and he leaned back into the air chair.

He watched as DG waged war within her own mind, figured she was trying to grasp everything that was going on. He waited patiently, making sure he didn't nod off while she needed him.

"Cain?" DG finally asked, though hesitantly.

"What is it, DG?" Cain asked back, resting his elbows on his knees to cradle his chin, "Don't worry, I will be here all night."

"It's not that, I mean that's nice to know… but how long will I feel this way?" DG turned to him, her lip quivering, "How long will I make everyone suffer?"

"DG don't think that way. You've already been off the Vapors for four days. I think the worse is nearly over. Tomorrow will be the hardest for you." Cain said, rubbing her arm, "Just know that we're here for you."

"As long as there's a plan…" DG said, letting her eyes drift close.

"Go to sleep, DG. I'll be here in the morning, promise." Cain said leaning back, "Promise me that you won't do anything."

"I don't think I could… if I wanted to…" DG breathed, trying to keep her eyes open, "I… I just don't know… I'm scared…"

"I know, but we're here." Cain stated, "Close your eyes, DG."

"God you're so demanding, Cain." DG breathed as her eyes closed.

Cain chuckled to himself as he made himself comfortable in the armchair and dozed of, but his senses were still on high alert. Good thing they were, Cain started awake most of the night as DG whimpered and called out. One thing he noted was that she always needed him. She would only relax once he made some form of physical contact with her, once not even letting his hand go.

Cain knew everyone had been affected by the ambush, but DG and Jeb were the worse two of all. Hell, Jeb had been out there with him and seeing the ambush, Cain really thought he would lose Jeb. The difference was Jeb had been recovering as well and was able to know of his father's health, DG wasn't so lucky and thought all twenty of them had died, including her father.

Cain guessed it was after midnight when DG was finally secure enough to succumb to her exhaustion. He sat there and watched her, making sure she would sleep the rest of the night before he dozed off as well. The gods were merciful that night and neither friend had any dreams.

Cain was enjoying the peaceful night and cursed whoever was hammering. Cain realized no sane person would be and heard the sound of a door opening and clicking shut. He opened his eyes and looked to see who was there, Azkadellia. She seemed… brighter to Cain. He couldn't place his finger on it, but returned her warm smile.

"Morning, Mr. Cain." She said, walking across the room, "Seems you both slept well."

"Yeah, after a fits, but my guess it was after midnight when she finally drifted off. Yourself, Azkadellia?" Cain asked, rubbing his face before standing and stretching. He quickly glanced outside to see at least one sun above the horizon.

"Once I got relaxed. Mind helping me wake and release her? I'll help her dress before breakfast." She asked, sitting on the bed, "Do you need to rest more?"

"I think I'm good." Cain replied, moving to the end of DG's bed. He started to undo the straps as Azkadellia gently shook her sister.

"DG, time to get up. Come on sleepyhead." Az giggled as DG moaned and tried to push her away, "DG… wake up or I'm getting ice water."

Cain tried his best not to laugh as he undid the final strap, allowing DG to turn in her sleep. The look on DG's face when she realized she could move forced Cain to laugh and turn away. The young Princess had a look that was between shock and excitement.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone and see you at breakfast. Azkadellia, where's is my son?" Cain asked, heading towards the door.

"If not in his room then my guess would be with Glitch in the kitchen." She replied, helping DG stand.

Cain tipped his hat and shut the door behind him, leaving the two sisters alone. There was a silence between the two, but not awkward. Azkadellia lead DG to the armoire and picked a simple outfit for her sister. DG still wasn't completely used to Royal attire, so their mother had allowed tailoring for, what DG called slacks and fitted shirts.

DG loved her sister's fashion sense, even if Azkadellia didn't know what it meant. She took the black slacks and dark blue shirt from Az and quickly dressed. DG was ready to go, but the look on Azkadellia's face from her bed said differently.

"Az, what is it?" DG asked, sitting next to her, "Something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you, little sister. You've been through so much in a week, how are you feeling?" Az said, holding one of DG's hands.

"Like I've been in a fog for days. I don't know how well I am, but Cain said the worst of the worst should be over." DG replied, "I just can't believe what I did."

"Well, from Zero's accounts and what Cain supplied from you, it could have been much worse." Az nodded, "If you feel bad, really bad, come get me and we'll go walk or do whatever."

"That would be nice." DG smiled, "I heard breakfast was waiting, shall we go?" DG asked, standing and holding her arm to her sister. Azkadellia smiled in reply as she hooked her arm through her sister's.

The two were all smiles as they walked the halls and down to the kitchen. The Princesses could hear arguing and stopped just outside of the doors and peered in. The squabbled was between Jeb and Glitch so they carefully made their way inside and stood next to Cain and Raw.

"What is the commotion about?" DG asked, leaning against Cain.

"Glitch had a synapse problem and now believes he left something cooking. Thing is, he never started and just pulled out some bread. Jeb is trying to convince him otherwise." Cain answered.

"What are you two doing?" Az asked, nodding to Raw.

"Enjoying." The Viewer smiled and turned back.

The four of them watched as Jeb tried hopelessly to explain that Glitch hadn't started anything. Even showing Glitch that nothing was even on, but the man refused to believe anything. Glitch stomped towards the group and DG unintentionally pressed herself into Cain. Cain glanced down at her quickly before wrapping an arm around her waist.

Glitch grabbed at Azkadelliaand pulled the elder sister to the stove. He was pointing and yelling about, pleading his case to her. Az tried her best not to smile or laugh as she checked around. Jeb had thrown up his hands and walked back to his father.

Cain smiled to his son and they both looked down to DG. She was trembling slightly, but she was smiling and stilling holding onto Cain. Jeb shot his father a questioned face and Cain mouth 'nightmares'. Jeb nodded in understand and took a step back incase DG needed room.

That was a mistake as Glitch's antic came more, though funny, frantic causing DG to see flashes of her captivity. Pushing from Cain, DG bolted from the room and out of the palace. Cain was fast on her heels; staying just far enough back he could react to anything she did.

DG ran passed the gazebo and slowed, catching her breath. Cain ran up next to her and saw how bad she was shivering. He tried to wrap an arm around her again, but she was quick to pull away. DG started to walk away from him and Cain grabbed her shoulders. It was then he realized DG wasn't shaking as to spasming and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She tried to push Cain off, but he was too strong. The spasms jarred her body and DG doubled over in pain. Cain lowered both of them to the ground and sat DG in his lap. DG cried out as the spasms grew worse.

Cain tried his best to comfort her, using one hand to rub small circles on her back. He spoke softly, telling her not to hold anything back and that he was there. Azkadellia and the others slowly made their way to the pair, worried looks dawn their faces. She knelt in front of DG and Cain and intertwined her hands with DG's.

Light engulfed their hands and after a good five minutes, the light faded and DG was breathing easier. The sisters met eyes and smiled to one another and DG sighed in relief. Azkadellia nodded and stood, announcing the others would have breakfast in a few minutes and led the group away.

Cain loosened his grip on DG, waiting for her to stand. DG didn't move and instead, to Cain's surprise, leaned back. She repositioned herself so that Cain had to cradle her. The two sat there in silence, enjoying the morning and the sound of the waves lapping the shore.

Cain looked down to DG and, feeling watched, DG met his eyes. She smiled up at him, but before she could go back to watching the sun, Cain caught and tipped her chin up. Cain closed his eyes and met her lips. The next move would be her's.


	13. How Close Are Two Friends

DG sat on the ground, facing Cain in disbelief. He had _kissed_ her and now was sitting there, looking at her. DG was by no means beyond flattered, but she was confused. How could he care so much about her? After the past week and who knows how many more weeks of torture…

"How could you Cain?" DG asked quietly, turning away from him.

She stood and walked a few feet from him, but stopped. Cain got the hint, though he felt like a dagger had been ripped through his heart. He walked silently besides DG, keeping a keen eye on her. DG appeared stoic from any emotions as they entered the palace. Cain carefully directed her back to the kitchen where everyone, including the Queen and Ahamo were eating.

"My dear DG, are you feeling better? Did you have a nice walk with Mr. Cain?" The Queen asked, obvious to the last twelve hours of hell.

"Yes, we did mother." DG smiled as best she could, "I'm not hungry, sorry. Maybe later, but I'm going to go lay down. See if I can sleep this off."

"Of course, one of us will check on you later at lunch." The Queen smiled back before turning back to Ahamo.

"I'll be back once I take DG to her room." Cain said to the others. The rest nodded and went back to their meals as Cain followed DG from the kitchen. As the two walked further from the eyes of the others, Cain noticed DG's how her body slumped. She made sure not to worry her mother, but her stoic was crumbling and Cain could see it all.

Walking closer, he kept his hands ghosting around her in case DG stumbled. Which only took to the top of the stairs when she missed a step as she turned. Cain was quick to grab and upright her before even she knew. She nodded her thanks before tackling the next set of stairs. By the forth step, Cain _was_ helping DG walk.

"DG, you really should eat something. You'll feel better a lot sooner." Cain stated, still trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

DG's reply was to shake her head; she really didn't want to talk to Cain. She wanted to be left alone and when Cain brought her to her room. She was quick to thank him and shut the door on him. Though not hard, it still made the dagger sink further to Cain.

Turning, Cain collected himself as he walked back down to the others for breakfast. He walked into the room and took a seat next to his son and listened on the conversations. The Queen and Ahamo were asking how DG was and of course, everyone was lying. Not one person revealing about DG's fits, but instead told of having nightmares and just feeling ill. The reason for everyone outside was to get some air and think of a good breakfast.

The Queen seemed to buy it, but Ahamo gave his eldest a look. Azkadellia just nodded at him, indicating she would talk to him later. After that, the subject changed to a lighter tone. The Queen had diplomatic errands to run and that she and Ahamo would be gone for no less than a week. Her return would depend on how well and where the meeting went.

They would have to leave soon and hoped DG wouldn't be mad if they didn't say good-bye. Azkadellia assured her mother that DG would have nothing against her. Being better since DG was still recovering, insisted that her parents do so. The Queen nodded in agreement and she and Ahamo finished their breakfast before leaving. A silence filled the room as the rest waited for the Royal couple to leave.

"What happened to DG, dad?" Jeb finally asked, "How is she?"

"After you all left, she just said she wasn't feeling well and we took out time getting back. She thought breakfast would be good, but once we got close, she said she felt worse. I took her to her room and she curled on her bed and I left."

"You left her alone?" Glitch asked, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"She could barely go up the stairs alone. I think she is just drained with everything going on." Cain said, grabbed a few bites of food, "I'll check on her at lunch."

The rest of the morning was uneventful. As Jeb, Az, Raw and Glitch saw off the Queen and Ahamo, Cain kept his world and checked in on DG. He peeked in and didn't see her, but what he did see what a strange cloth around her bed.

Walking as quietly as he could in case she was sleeping, Cain checked out the fabric. He realized that she had created a canopy. Seeing an opening, Cain peered in and saw DG curled under her sheets. Cain pulled her comforter up to her shoulders before he left.

As the day wore on into evening, the gang was busying themselves with odd projects. Glitch and Azkadellia were in the library, studying on whatever they could find on Vapors, Raw was in the healers' wing, mediating with Kalm, and Jeb and Cain were out checking the grounds and keeping guards posted. Finally, around dinnertime, Cain reluctantly agreed to take something to DG.

Knocking a few times, he finally let himself in when no reply came from her. Looking around, DG wasn't on her bed; the bathroom door was open, but no sign of her. He found her sitting on her couch, facing the unlit fireplace, knees up against her chest with her arms hugging her legs.

Cain walked and called out to her, but she never moved. Her head was resting on her arms, facing into the couch, away from Cain. The pain from the morning resurfaced, but he tried to push it aside as he set the tray on the table nearby and shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and tried to shake him off, but he persisted. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him, blinking a few times.

He swore any other time he would be have laughed, but he just smiled, "Hey, you feel like eating?"

She shook her head, but kept her eyes on him and put her head back down.

Cain nodded, "Why don't you lay down in your bed?" She just shook her head again, "Okay, is there anything you need?"

Again, she shook her head and repositioned back as before, hugging her knees and facing away from the world. Cain sighed through his nose and decided to light a fire. Though the spring day was nice, DG's room was getting cool and he didn't want her any sicker than she was.

He worked in silence, letting his mind wander as he stacked the wood and got a fire going. Cain sat back on his heels, watching the fire as it roared to life. The fire soon calmed and he sat on a couch across from DG. Cain kept his eyes on the fire, still trying to figure out what he could say to help DG.

"How could you Cain?" DG asked again.

Cain was surprised by this and turned to her. Her head was resting on her arms, watching him. He looked into her eyes and saw how dull and lost they seemed as they stared him down. He shifted in his seat, feeling suddenly trapped.

"DG, you're not making any sense. How could I what?" Cain asked, "I have done a lot and nothing seems right."

"How could you… care so much for me? How could you kiss a disturbed, drugged out Princess?" DG asked, nearly choking with laughter, "I thought we just friends… nothing more than best friends."

"You seriously think that after the last few weeks that were are just best friends, DG?" Cain asked in disbelief, "After you were shot and clinging to life, I realized how much I did care. Then the ambush…" Cain stopped on seeing DG cling her eyes shut, "After the ambush, you ran away to deal with them."

"Much good it did me. I got caught and killed a few low ranking scum, lived in cave and endured a lovely hallucinogenic life." DG stated, rolling her eyes.

"But after Jeb and I rescued you, even before, when Zero was helping us. You kept saying that you were avenging me, even though you knew that Jeb and Ahamo were hurt as well. I know you were doing it overall for everyone, but it was me you missed."

"I thought you were dead. I hardly knew any of the other guards and I felt bad they died. But you, one of my closest friends had been killed to me. I knew you weeks before I knew Jeb and my father… give me a break. Hank is more a father to me and yes I want this family as well, but there is more to family than blood." DG retorted, "Mom and dad really aren't trying, but I'm an adult… a lot is missing."

"I can understand where you're coming from, but I think you and I are beyond friendship now. You and I endured thinking the other was dead." Cain ventured, leaving his seat and walking towards her, "Maybe it is just a deep friendship and this is all in kindness."

"What if it is? Where would we stand once things are back to normal?" DG questioned, turning to let her feet fall to the floor.

Cain took this as an invitation and took a seat next to her, "Define normal around us and us being the Royal Attire of group we all are. There is no back to normal, kid. There is too much that as gone on the last month to have a past. We need to take small steps forward and see where that goes. As far as 'how could I', you said yourself, we close best friends. Wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't there. Trust me, you don't have just me. You have your sister, Jeb, Glitch, Raw and your parents." Cain said, rubbing her back, "Speaking of which, your parents left on a diplomatic errand and won't be back for a week or more."

"Left earlier today?" DG asked, seeing Cain nod, "That's fine and probably better that way. Especially when mother can be… over anxious in situation involving Azkadellia and myself."

"Come on, you need to eat." Cain prodded, leaning for the tray, but DG stopped him.

"I am really not hungry, maybe later." DG said, pulling his arm back and draping it over her lap.

She let her fingers dance over Cain's skin, almost testing his reaction. True Cain form, he never let on what he was feeling. Though for him, her fingers were treading fire along his veins. He decided it was fair game and did the same along her back.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to conceal her pleasure and arched her back where his fingers moved. Cain smiled and the two finally locked eyes and the hands ceased moving. DG felt like a high school girl meeting her crush and smiled at Cain. The two slowly inched towards one another until their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft and gentle, but the urge for more was present.

Cain was the first to draw back and looked at DG as if seeing her for the first time. DG stood slowly, taking his hand with her and leading him to her bed. Though they were friends, this felt like the right thing, the right path to follow. She even walked slowly, making sure Cain could stop her if he felt uncomfortable, but he followed and kept at her pace.

DG drew him passed her canopy drape, closing the gap as he passed. The evening suns were casting a lovely golden red glow, barely seen in DG's little cove. Cain was sitting on her bed, watching her with gentle eyes as she made her way to him. The two started kissing again and before he knew it, both their shirts were discarded to the floor.

Neither said a word as Cain laid back allowing DG to cover his body with her's. She kissed him a few more times before standing and removing her bra and Cain swore she was going to kill him. He rolled his eyes and smiled and looked back to see DG removing her pants and going back for her panties. Cain reached out and stopped her, guiding her back to her bed to lay next to him.

"One step at a time, Princess." Cain laughed before collecting her lips again.

* * *

Okay, I hope this chapter will satify my readers. Please review so I know how many more chapters I need to do.


	14. The Road isn't So Bad Anymore

After he had her lay next to him, the two were in battle over control. Cain let DG take most of 'wins', knowing she wasn't use to this and the fact she had a breakdown. To his surprise though, DG was holding her own pretty good, but then why wouldn't she? DG was old enough to have had at least one boyfriend, but still he couldn't help the jealous feeling.

Before he knew it, DG had him lying on his back with her over him, pelting his chest with kisses. Her hands were roaming from his hair down to his hips and for once, Cain liked being helpless. He allowed her to play a few more minutes before flipping her over. She was stunned, but smiled as she lay nearly naked below him.

Cain wasn't going to be so nice to her. He was going slowly, both with his kisses and hands, making DG moan and nearly beg for him. He kissed down her chest to her naval and back up to her lips as his hands roamed down to her hips and around her waist. DG had gasped in surprise, but Cain wouldn't go beyond that, not yet at least. They stopped after an hour and laid in each other's arms, neither wanted to push the other.

Morning came to early for the ex-Tin Man, though by all accounts he was waking late. The suns were already above the horizon, casting an orange-yellow glow into the room. Stretching, he felt a strange wait on his left side and looked down to see the still sleeping DG. She moaned her protest and snuggled closer against Cain.

He had to chuckle and rubbed her shoulder. Cain adjusted himself so that he rested against the headboard of DG's bed. He pulled her against him and was glad that both of them had put on sleepwear last night as the sheets fell from them. More of last night came to Cain as if he had dreamt it.

Cain breathed deep and looked down at DG. She was slowly waking herself and he waited until she looked up at him. They smiled to one another and she rubbed his chest before sitting up and stretching. DG groaned as her back and shoulders popped and fell back into Cain.

The two stayed in silence, letting the suns warm the room. Cain had his arms wrapped around her middle as DG's were draped over his shoulders, but they knew this wouldn't last. DG thought the first thing was to talk to Cain before explaining herself to her sister and friends.

"So… where are we? Friends with benefits or going out?" DG asked, looking back at him.

"Going out?" Cain asked, "You mean being a couple?"

DG rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, being a couple, boyfriend girlfriend thing. Going steady and stuff. Going steady is a little different than actually being 'together'. It is more of a weekend thing with some time together during the week."

"I don't think that would work. Maybe if we hadn't had so much in our past, hon." Cain smiled, nuzzling her hair, "I think we should just be a couple. Being friends with benefits sounds weird."

"Believe me it is." DG laughed, pushing herself out of his arms and off the bed, "I think I'm going to take a shower before breakfast."

"You're actually hungry?" Cain asked, slipping out of the bed himself, "Well, then I will see you downstairs. Need to get dinner tossed out."

"Okay." DG said, walking up to him and kissed him gently on the lips, "See you at breakfast."

Cain watched as DG left the canopy, hearing the door to her bathroom shut before he gathered and dressed. He took the tray of food that sat from the night before and left DG's room. He walked down to the kitchen without seeing another form, but he could hear them in the other room.

Seeing a few trays of food, Cain grabbed himself a plate before joining the others. They were deep in conversation and Jeb was the first to notice, nodding to his father to sit next to him.

"What are you all talking about?" Cain whispered to Jeb.

"Now that the Queen and Ahamo are gone, what we are going to do. Azkadellia thinks having a ball. Something to lighten the mood here." Jeb replied, "We're just not sure about DG."

"I think she may like it. She'll be down shortly to join us." Cain replied.

"You spent the night with her." Jeb countered, catching his father off guard, "You never came back after you took the tray up so I checked on you. Looked pretty cozy."

Cain was speechless and prayed he wasn't turning red, "Jeb… I don't know…"

Jeb tried to hide his laughter, "Relax dad, I kind of figured it out. I mean the way to you were acting and plus DG in the cave. Had to be more there. It still seems weird, she's not that much older than me, but…" Jeb shrugged.

"If it bothers you, DG and I can talk more." Cain sighed.

"Come on dad, what kid can say their step mom is a Princess." Jeb joked.

"It's not going that far, son." Cain said, seeing if the others heard them.

"Dad, you never do stuff half way…" Jeb smiled before going back to the conversation, "So if and when we do this ball, what is the plan?"

"Well, I was going to see what your father suggested. Mr. Cain, if we did have a ball here, what precautions should we use?"

"With what has gone on, Azkadellia nothing should be overlooked. Maybe have your guests arrive early more for a meeting. Then have the ball as a conclusion. That way, all guests are here and can be watched during the day so no extras get here." Cain said, finally able to eat his food, "DG will be down shortly."

"DG is here now." Came a voice from the kitchen.

All turned to see DG in her usual attire of t-shirt and pants walking in with a bowl of porridge. She sat next to her sister, across from Cain and smiled.

"My, my little sister. You actually look well. Did you sleep alright?" Azkadellia asked, not noticing either Cain or Jeb lightly snort.

"Yeah, Cain kept checking on me so I made him sleep on the couch." DG shrugged, "But I think it will still be a long road."

"You're appetite is back, that's a good sign." Glitch said, smiling to the others.

"So what is this I hear about a ball?" DG asked, turning to her sister.

"Well, figured we can have our own style ball without mom or dad's stuffy influence." Az laughed.

"So we're going to have the Princesses are Bored Ball… nice." DG nodded.

"Don't put it that way, please." Cain sighed, "It's going to be hard enough as it is."

The sisters giggled amongst themselves and more talk of the ball ensued. It would be in three days, enough time to send out invitations and have events ready. Also, it would give Jeb and Cain enough time to gather and train guards since no one wanted uninvited guests here.

Everyone had their own jobs to do, but at night, Cain would still come to DG's room and the two would either just sit and talk on the couches or make out before they went to sleep. Jeb was the one who hinted to the others about the pair's romance. Though no one would outright say it, they couldn't help, but smile.

On the day of the ball, everyone including servants and guards, were in full swing getting ready. Many of the guests were to arrive by lunch and the rest were expected by dinner. A total of fifty guests would be showing up by the time of the ball. Big enough for a party, but not enough to give Cain a heart attack.

Lunch and dinner came and went without any incident and the ball was soon in full swing. No guard was to allow any more guests into the palace and if any left, they left for good. Which made Cain feel better, especially since Azkadellia made him take part in the ball, but luckily he wasn't alone.

He, Jeb and Glitch were all dressed up in suits while Azkadellia and DG were lightly dressed up. Not over the top gowns and makeup, but just enough to stand out. Azkadellia was in a straight long, maroon dress and DG was in a more of a flowing gown in her favorite color, azure. Both sisters were divine and many were talking highly of them.

Though many were still weary of Azkadellia, she was able to hold her own and convince many of her rehabilitation. Though help from her sister and friends made it even easier. The two Princesses were having a lot of fun meeting local officials and other family friends of the Gales. Cain and Jeb stayed back, while Glitch and Raw mingled with the sisters.

It was half way into the ball when DG found them, including Raw, hiding in a corner. She whispered to Cain and they left Jeb with Raw to talk privately. Cain could tell something was bothering the young princess and not the need to mingle.

"What is it, DG?" Cain asked, checking her over.

"I've been feeling better the last few days, but with all these people it's been a little hard. Now a lot of gentlemen want to dance with me and I just don't feel like it. What should I do?" DG asked, looking around.

"It may just be nerves, DG. This is one of few events you've been apart of as Princess. Many just want to get to know you." Cain assured.

"You mean get to know what my bed looks like. Too many have made some suggestions and you and I… well." DG sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll dance with later. Just tell them that you are… currently in a relationship. One they need not to know, if they have a problem, tell them to leave." Cain smiled, escorting her back to the ballroom.

"May I have the first dance?" Jeb asked, holding his arm to her. DG smiled and nodded, leaving Cain to stand with Raw.

Jeb took DG out onto the floor, close to Azkadellia who was dancing with Glitch. The pair danced a few songs before finding new partners. DG kept herself in check and any man that started trying to woo her found himself with a new partner. It was half an hour later when Cain slipped into the mix as he danced with DG and Jeb with Azkadellia.

The ball lasted a few more hours before many of the guests took their leave. Those that stayed longer were able to talk to the Princesses and friends more before taking off themselves. One even promising to have a ball once their parents returned. When all guests were gone, DG dismissed all servants and unneeded guards, promising that they would all help with cleanup in the morning.

Everyone nearly dragged themselves to their rooms, Cain barely had the door shut before DG stripped herself of the gown, setting it nicely on a chair, and dressed for bed. She tossed Cain a pair of his sleep pants as she made her way to the bed. He shook his head and laughed, preparing for bed himself.

The two lay together, though tired neither could sleep just yet. DG snuggled against Cain's side and giggled, spurring an eyebrow raising from her sleep mate.

"I think I could get use to this." DG said, resting against his chest, arms folded and looking at him.

"Oh yeah?" Cain smiled, "Well, like I said, we take this a step at a time and you should know that I am a traditional man."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" DG asked, eyeing Cain like he had sprouted wings, "You and tradition never mix."

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but tradition says that I need to ask your parents for permission." Cain stated, trying to keep a straight face. The look on DG's caused him to burst out laughing, "Plus, you are the Princess maybe becoming Queen."

"Okay, you got me there." DG admitted, laying next to him again, "We still have days to wait."

Cain kissed the top of her head, "Still enough time to work things out. By then you should be almost completely better."

DG smiled as she looked down before looking back at him, "I love you."

That statement took Cain off guard, "What was that?"

"I love you, Wyatt Cain." DG said again, kissing him.

"Love you, too DG." Cain replied, "Now, go to bed. We have a big mess tomorrow to clean."

Both adjusted themselves to where they were comfortable. DG laying on her side, facing away from Cain as he lay next to her. He was curled up like she was with one arm draped across her middle. Yes, it was still a bumpy road, but DG was getting better day by day and they would soon make a lovely life together.

* * *

That's the end. Thank you all who enjoyed reading it and cookies for those who reviewed.


End file.
